Facing you
by Jpanda92
Summary: Their eyes locked and they both knew what they wanted' But, as they'll learn, sumtimes its not as easy as simply wanting it Sumtimes, you got to really fight for it And sumtimes, all it takes is getting the courage to turn around and say it NxH ooc REDONE
1. Chapter 1

AN: In this story, Sasuke never left to join orochimaru. He's still in Konoha and he still hates Itachi and all and Oro is still bad but that's it. So, Naruto didn't leave to train to get Sasuke back, he just left to train...

From Jpanda: This story is currently under revision...so for every chapter that has been redone, it'll have a little note like this one at the top. Enjoy!

* * *

A shadow fell across the forest floor leaving nothing but the rustle of leaves in it's wake. Birds fluttered their wings as figures crossed through the skies over head.

A black silhouette stopped on a shaded branch, leaving the forest in utter silence. Sakura blossoms drifted in the wind and brushed softly against the yellow hair of the darkened form.

The soft light of the night fell onto the face of a teenaged boy as he adjusted his position. Clear blue eyes swept over his surroundings looking for any kind of disturbance. His face showed no expression as he swiftly moved to the ground and into the shadows.

The full moon over head gave him enough light to see, but still head him from the sight of others. Creeping around the tree, moonlight fell on his face showing his smooth, tanned skin and subtle whisker marks across his cheeks. His pants and jacket were both black and the shirt underneath a bright orange.

His lips stretched into a smirk as he sprinted across the forest floor, his target in sight. Taking out a kunai he threw it at his opponent who dodged at the last second. Using the distraction to his advantage he jumped on the other, bringing him to the ground.

The older mans long white hair never touched the ground as he flipped effortlessly over the boy, sending a kick to his head. The boy's body disappeared in a poof of smoke as the man's eyes scanned the area.

He whirled around in the light revealing long red trails leading from his eyes down his face. He looked aged, but his skills proved he was still worthy of his title.

The white haired man heard a noise to his left and moved toward it, kunai at the ready. The metallic cling of metal could be heard through out the forest as the two collided, the younger over powering the old man.

Falling to the floor, he attempted to push himself back up but froze at the feel of cold steel against his neck.

Silence took over before the blue eyed boy smiled and removed the weapon. Instead he offered his hand, which was gladly accepted. Staggering as he was pulled from the ground, the white haired man gave off a loud groan as he rubbed his back, giving the boy a smile.

"You've gotten better Naruto. Even surpassed your sensei." He praised, stepping into the light and dusting off his red and green outfit. Blue eyes watched as his teacher lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. "Now get some sleep. We've been doing these exercises all day and my back is killing me. Remember, we're going back tomorrow, so don't sneak off while I'm sleeping."

Naruto sat with his back to a tree and sent a light glare to his teacher. He wouldn't sneak off, at least, not after what happened last time.

Shoving the memory from his head Naruto shifted his position, trying to get comfortable. "Jiriaya-sensei, are you sure it's a good idea for me to go back? Don't you think that maybe it's a little too soon? I mean, I could be so much better. I'm sure there's still so much you have to teach me." His soft blonde hair acted as a pillow as he laid his head on the ground and looked up to the stars.

He had been away training now for the past four years. He knew it was a long time, and he missed his village, but he wanted to get as strong as he possibly could.

The blue orbs shifted from the sky above to his sensei who lay on the floor near him. Naruto could hear his steady breaths and assumed he had fallen asleep. Turning on his side he let sleep take him.

Jiriaya opened on eye and looked over at the sleeping boy. A smile grew on his face as he thought about what he had just said. "You might be able to learn more kid, but not from me. You've surpassed this old man." With that said, he closed his eyes and joined his pupil in dream land.

xXx

Dark indigo hair blew lightly in the cool breeze of the fire country as pale lavender eyes swept the area, mentally remembering every detail. No sound could be heard and no lights illuminated the streets below.

A girl stood from her resting place and walked along the length of the tiled roof she stood on. Her creamy complexion shone in the moonlight and her long hair shifted around her petite body.

A sigh escaped her lips as she trailed long, delicate fingers over the cat ANBU mask in her hands. Placing it over her face, she continued her patrol until she reached a small pond at the edge of town.

Looking at the still water, she took in what she saw. She saw a girl with long hair wearing dark blue shorts and shirt. A cloth was wrapped tightly around her small stomach leading down to the short tan skirt that adorned her hips. Her pale eyes lingered on the dulled forehead protector tied around her waist, the Konoha symbol still shining proudly.

She broke from her daze when she felt a presence approach. Her right hand reached for the holster on her thigh but stopped as she recognized the chakra signature.

"Hinata, the Hokage wishes to see you." Hinata's lavender eyes turned to see her old friend. Smiling, she walked over to him and nodded. She could clearly see the red triangles of his clan on his face and remembered all the days they had spent together when they were younger.

"Thank you Kiba. I'll go there now." Hinata began to walk off, her hair swaying in a rhythmic pattern. The boy, Kiba, watched her walk away with a look of worry. He took a step toward her and she stopped her movements, signaling for him to speak.

"Hinata, please don't work yourself too hard. I'm worried about you. We all are." Kiba took another step forward, but stopped as she spoke. She didn't turn to face him, but he could feel her gaze on him none the less.

"I thank you for worrying, but you don't have to. I know how much I can handle." With that said she disappeared from his sight. The brown haired boy shook his head and set off in he opposite direction.

xXx

Hinata's presence was announced to the Hokage as she stepped into the office and removed her mask, showing proper respect to the blonde in front of her. "You called for me, Tsunade-sama?"

Hinata had known the Hokage personally for years, earning herself the right to call her by her given name. She watched silently as the Hokage shuffled through the mess on her desk and took out a few papers from a folder. Glancing at them, she handed them to Hinata leaned against her desk, her blue eyes watching as Hinata skimmed the papers.

"Hinata, I need you to do this for me. You're the only one who I can trust to do it properly at this time. You may take two other people with you if you like, but you'll have to be ready to go by noon tomorrow." Tsunade muttered, stifling a yawn. While she looked alert, Hinata could tell she hadn't slept well in days.

The blue haired girl placed the papers inside her bag and gave a curt bow to the older woman. "I accept the mission, Tsunade-sama. But I wish to go alone, if that is ok." Hinata phrased that last part as a question, but her tone and look said that it was more of a command.

The Hokage noticed this and only answered with a nod of the head. Hinata left without a word and headed for home, intent on packing before anyone saw her.

* * *

AN: If you don't really understand what Hinata looks like, visit my profile page and look under facing you. I'll have a link there to the pic. (It's not mine by the way, I found it on the internet.) So review, if you'd like. thank you, and see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok. Just thought I should let you know that Naruto and Hinata don't know each other at all. So, she doesn't have a crush on him since she had no idea who he is.

From Jpanda: This chapter has been redone to a certain extent. I wouldn have rewritten the whole thing, but I decided that making it readable was good enough.

* * *

Dark indigo hair blew in the light breeze on the fire country

The sun shone through the window and onto the eyes of the sleeping girl. Her lavender eyes fluttered open and she blinked to rid her eyes of the bright light.

Hinata lazily sat up on her bed, her hair pooling behind her. Looking at her clock, she could see that it was about 7 am. She was just about to go back to bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hinata rested her elbow on her knees and placed her head on top. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and her eyes rested on the door waiting to see who her visitor was.

The door slid open to show a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes that matched Hinatas. She nodded in greeting and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Hinata-sama. I just wanted to let you know that your father would like to talk to you before you leave on your mission." Hinata rolled her eyes when the other wasn't looking and stood. Of course he wanted to see her. He never did manage to give her one day of peace.

"Ok. Thanks Neji-niisan. Tell him I'll meet him in his office in ten minutes." Neji nodded and headed out of his cousins room to report the message to the leader of their clan.

Hinata was ready and waiting in her father's office within five minutes, still yawning but awake none the less. She knew her father was coming before the door slid open.

Hiashi calmly slid the door closed behind him and took the seat across from his eldest daughter. His face took the usual stoic features that were famous in the Hyuuga household as he stared across at her.

Hinata merely looked away from her father, choosing instead to settle on the papers in his hands. Her eyes narrowed slightly seeing he was holding her mission papers. She knew where this conversation was going.

"Hinata." Her father's voice held no emotion as he spoke but his eyes did show some concern. "I've been told you have a mission later today. I read over the details and I don't think it's proper for you to go."

Hinata averted her eyes to the door. She'd been hearing this speech a lot lately. She hated how her father tried to control everything she did. Even if he was under pressure from the elders, her life was her own.

"You're sixteen years old and it's time you get married and produce an heir for our clan. You need to stop going on one mission after another. You're hardly ever home and you're putting off your duties as heir to this clan." He spoke, as calmly as ever. His pale Hyuuga eyes betraying nothing.

Hinata's fists clenched as she rose from her seat. Looking down at her father, the heiress made her voice clear and firm. "You will not tell me what to do. I am doing my job as a member of the ANBU and I will finish my duties as heir when I see it fit. Now, father, if you would excuse me, I have a meeting with the Hokage. I'll see you when I return."

Hinata gave a stiff bow before walking briskly out of the room. She knew what she did was considered disrespectful but she was sick of him constantly telling her what she can and can't do. She knew what she was doing. She always knew what she was doing.

Hinata grabbed her pack and set out for the Hokage's office. It only took her a few minutes to sprint the length of the village, meet with the Hokage, fill out the paperwork, and sprint back through the village, arriving at the front gates just as they were opening.

Her mission was fairly simple, assassinate a group of mist ninja who were conspiring against Konoha. They were supposedly spotted somewhere between Konoha and the next village over.

A sigh escaped her lips as she placed the cat mask over her face and pulled her hair back. Performing a few hand signs she activated her blood limit, byakugan, and set off into the forest to find her target.

xXx

Naruto was walking through the forest slowly, his eyes wandering around the familiar scenery. Jiarya had stopped at the previous town and told Naruto to go ahead without him. Naruto, who knew his sensei's reasons for staying, left without a fight.

He traced the path to Konoha out of memory, as his mind wandered. Even though he was happy to be getting back, he was also kind of nervous. He wondered what had changed in these last four years that he had been absent.

A sudden noise brought him out of his reverie as his hand reached for a kunai. Listening carefully he heard faint footsteps coming his way. Focusing, he managed to pick up the chakra level of the ninja, deciding it would be best to not get involved.

The blonde took a step back and froze as his foot connected with a stick, the snapping sound echoing around him. _'Shit'_. Before Naruto could move from his position, a small figure ran to him, ready to attack.

His quick reflexes allowed him to move out of the way just as his opponent came up behind him. He quickly stole a look at his attacker, noticing her long dark blue hair and ANBU mask.

The petite kunoichi charged at him, thrusting her fist to his stomach. Naruto caught her hand in his, hesitant to hit an ANBU member of Konoha. The smaller girl swung her leg for his neck only to make contact with his other hand.

Unknowing to the Uzumaki, a smirk slid onto the face behind the mask. With ninja speed the girl flipped over so her face was by his feet and with her free hand, put a kunai deep into his thigh.

The boy turned to smoke, allowing the girl to regain her stance. Naruto ran at the girl as he formed rapid hand signs. He slammed his open palm down on the ground and watched as seconds later a strong burst of wind came through the forest. The fierce gust flew to the girl, picking her up and into the air.

Jumping into the air after her, Naruto raised his fist to her face, ready to hit her with a chakra infused punch. His clenched fist made contact with a sickening crunch.

The indigo haired girl was sent down to the ground, landing painfully on her back. The kitsune landed lightly on his feet watching patiently as the girl got back up. Her mask crumbled and fell to the ground to show clear lavender eyes.

Arm raised and kunai in hand, the girl stopped mid-step. Her head twitched to the side as her eyes pierced through the forest beside her. Taking on last look at Naruto she swiftly changed directions and sprinted deeper into the forest.

Without thinking about it, Naruto followed the girl, eager to see who she was and why she was here.

xXx

The Hyuuga heiress jumped swiftly from branch to branch using her byakugan to track her target. She doubled her pace feeling the chakra signature behind her. She recognized it as the same man she had just fought, mentally kicking herself for making the mistake of thinking he was who she was looking for.

Thanks to her mistake she had managed to waste time and get injured before her mission even officially began. Refocusing herself, Hinata noticed two chakra signatures in front of her. Judging the distance between them, Hinata changed her direction, finding the perfect spot for her attack.

Crouching down, her steely eyes observed the two figures standing on a branch a good ways ahead of her. Focusing her chakra Hinata pushed off with enough strength to snap the branch she was previously standing on.

Flying through the air, the veins around her eyes became more visible as she focused on her jutsu. The heiress spun in between the two shinobi, hitting both of their shoulders with a gentle fist.

Both fell, stunned, for a moment as she threw a kunai through one's chest, a pool of blood forming as he died. His friend charged her, anger in his eyes. The mist nin's kunai clashed with her own and they fought for dominance. Gripping a fallen kunai with a chakra infused foot, she swung her leg up enough to stick the weapon in her enemies back.

The mist nin cursed loudly as he jumped back to pull it out. Hinata didn't have time to form another attack before multiple water clones rose around her. Using kaiten she managed to kill off most of them, leaving only a hand full left.

The battle ensued as shuriken flew and punches and kicks were sent. Working her way through the various clones Hinata managed to stick a kunai in the originals legs, causing him to fall to his knees. The distraction lasted long enough for the girl to get behind him and snap his neck.

Her pale lavender pools looked down at his body feeling nothing but annoyance. She had used more chakra than she had wanted and the after effects were beginning to set in.

xXx

Naruto sat in a nearby tree watching as the Konoha kunoichi took out two shinobi without so much as a blink. He watched as she took her kunai out of their bodies and cleaned them off.

He studied her face, taking notice of her eyes. He knew he had seen those eyes before. His thoughts were interrupted as his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of shuriken soaring through the air.

The girl below him didn't notice until it was too late. Several of the weapons lodged themselves into her skin causing her to fall to the floor in pain. In those few short moments, six ninja had surrounded the small girl on the ground.

The ANBU's lithe body turned into liquid and absorbed into the ground, stunning the mist ninja. A wave of shuriken and kunai flew from the nearby trees splitting up the group on mist nin in the middle.

Naruto stood from his position, and watched carefully as the young girl came out of the shadows. Blue eyes watched as shinobi fell and the girl collapsed in exhaustion. Her long blue hair fell into place as she stood, staggering toward the bodies.

Relief flooded through Naruto as he sighed, glad he didn't have to get involved. He looked over the morbid scene, his eyes flickering from one object to the next. His eyes widened as he counted the bodies. Five, one was missing. He head snapped to the ANBU just as a subtle thwack could be heard.

Her body fell limply to the ground, her eyes fluttered closed as she lost consciousness. The missing ninja stood behind her holding a club over his head. A smug look came over his face as he brought it down to deliver the final blow.

Before he made contact, the ninja was sent into a nearby tree, blood spilling from his mouth as a shuriken sunk deeper into his skin. A small whirl of wind came and went as Naruto appeared next to the sleeping girl.

Cradling her in his arms he set off in the direction of the village.

Jumping from tree to tree Naruto looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her subtle complexion along with her dark hair gave her a distinct and beautiful look. His eyes wandered down to her chest, but stopped when he realized what he had been doing, a subtle blush forming on his cheeks.

Feeling the girl shift in his arms, he jumped to the ground and gently set her down. Lavender eyes fluttered open and looked up to his clear blue ones.

"Hey. You ok?" Naruto tilted his head, giving her a bright smile. "I'm Naruto." Naruto faltered as she stared up at him blankly. "Umm…you were unconscious so I just…umm…well I thought that I should take you back to the village. Umm…and you are?" Naruto backed away from the girl, trying to give her some room to stand. She looked at his offered hand but chose to ignore it.

"Hyuuga Hinata. I thank you for your help but your services are no longer needed." The heiress spun around, leaving Naruto behind her.

His sky blue eyes narrowed as he watched her walk away. Catching up to her, his hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her from leaving.

"Hey! You attack me, almost get yourself killed, and I was nice enough to carry you back, and now you're telling me that my services are no longer needed like I'm some kind of maid?! I am not going to let you get away with that." Hinata snapped her wrist back giving him an angered look. Turning to face him, she crossed her arms over her chest, firmly holding her ground.

"Again, I thank you for your help. But you can leave now. I'm fine." Naruto stood taller, red chakra spilling from his body. This girl might be beautiful, but her attitude pissed him off.

"I'm not asking for your gratitude. I'm asking for an apology. You attacked me out of nowhere and I saved your ass!"

"Fine! Sorry. Ok? Now goodbye. I can take care of myself." With that the Hyuuga turned and left. The demon boy's fists clenched hearing her haughty reply. If she didn't want his help fine. Naruto was about to go when he heard a small thud behind him.

Running ahead he saw the heiress lying helplessly on the forest floor. With a sigh he got down to check on her. She was only suffering from a small case of exhaustion, he figured she'd probably be fine in a few hours. But still, he couldn't just leave her there.

Picking her up once again, the Uzumaki headed for Konoha as quickly as possible. In his mind, the sooner he got away from this spoiled brat the better.

* * *

AN: And that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed the action...since it was mainly all action. Anyways, don't forget to review and peace peoples! Till next time!


	3. happily hating

AN: Yay for the third chapter! Well, enjoy and don't forget to review!

From Jpanda: This one has also been redone, again, I'm not rewriting, just...reformating in a way...

* * *

Pearl eyes slowly opened to a bright white room

Pearl eyes slowly opened to the blindingly white room. Hinata squinted and turned to her side, letting her eyes adjust. Looking around she quickly recognized the room as one of the many white walled rooms of the Konoha hospital.

Her eyes roamed around the room, taking in the white curtains and the large picture window beyond them. The heiress didn't know how much time had passed while she was asleep, but she was positive that it was at least the next day.

She moved to sit up but stopped as pain surged through her head. A small groan escaped her mouth as she rolled over onto her back.

"I see her royal majesty is finally awake." Hinata shot up hearing his voice, wincing at the intense pain. Her eyes locked on the boy at the end of her bed. There stood the one person she least wanted to see.

He gave her a smug look, his blue eyes shining. He had removed his jacket, leaving him with only his bright orange shirt. "And here I was thinking that sleeping beauty would never wake up." His voice was filled with sarcasm and what Hinata was sure would be, if described in words, I-am-better-than-you-so-you-might-as-well-just-bow-down-to-me.

His mouth formed a bigger smirk as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her current condition. Just as she felt a small blush coming, the door opened to show none other than the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata dipped her head respectfully as the Hokage made her way to the bed. Her kind smile and graceful movements made the ANBU relax back onto her pillows before remembering the unwanted guest at the end of the bed, and stiffening again.

The Hokage simply looked at Naruto's smug face and Hinata's stiff composure before speaking. "Hinata, it's good to see you're finally awake. I was very surprised when I saw Naruto here carrying you into the hospital."

At that Hinata looked over at Naruto who was no longer smiling smugly at her, but grinning happily at the Hokage. A faint blush spread over her porcelain cheeks as she realized that she had been carried back. And by that stupid boy no less.

"Although I wasn't expecting you back Naruto, you have very good timing. I have a mission that I would like you to do for me." Tsunade's blonde hair moved across her back as she swiftly turned towards the boy, a smile gracing her features.

Naruto's eyes slid in her direction as he gave her a tired and bored look. Seeing her smiling face, he head dropped, his hair covering his eyes from sight. "But Baa-chan…I don't wanna." The blonde whined, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

Hinata noticed the twitch that came when he called her baa-chan, and glared at the disrespectful boy. The Hokage however, acted as though she didn't notice and continued to smile.

"Haven't I done enough? I mean, I did bring back this spoiled little princess didn't I? Not to mention she weighted a ton." Naruto turned back to Hinata as he spoke, smiling at the fact that he was embarrassing her in front of the Hokage.

Her lavender eyes narrowed as she stared at the boy, rage running through her small body. He annoyed her so easily that it, well, it annoyed her.

"Can't I have a tiny little break? I just got back too." Naruto's pleaded, giving the blonde woman a small smile. Seeing no reaction, he switched to giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto, that's not going to work on me," Tsunade answered smoothly, her smile never faltering. "I want you and Hinata to go on a mission together as soon as she recovers."

Both teens gasped and looked at her in shock. Hinata had jumped out of the bed at the news but, unlike Naruto, had restrained herself from invading the Hokage's personal space. "But I don't want to go a mission with this idiot."

Hinata's calm statement was barely heard over Naruto's loud objection. "No way am I going on a mission with this spoiled brat!" Both teens turned their glares to the other.

Clearing her thought the Tsunade managed to gain their attention again before speaking. "No buts, you're both going and that's final. Hinata I see you're feeling better. So, both of you come to my office in about two hours and I'll give you the full details of your mission." With that, she left the room leaving them to themselves.

Making sure the Hokage was gone, Hinata spun to Naruto. "This is all your fault. Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be in some cave somewhere?" Hinata's cheeks puffed out in a very childish manner as she prodded Naruto's broad chest with her finger.

"My fault? You're the one who fainted in the forest, forcing me to carry you all the way back. And for you information, I'm only here because Baa-chan asked me to stay until she came back. Why else would I be here?" Naruto removed the offensive finger and peered down at the smaller girl.

"You didn't have to carry me back you know! I would have been just fine. And maybe you were here because you're a sick and twisted selfish bastard who just wanted to rub it in my face." Hinata yelled, her face turning red as her anger grew. She had never acted like this before and just that made her even more mad.

"Please, you would have died if I didn't bring you back! You're just a self-righteous, self-absorbed, arrogant, snotty, heiress who thinks she's better than everyone else!" Naruto was sure he could be heard three floors away but he didn't care. This girl made him so mad, annoyed, and confused at the same time that it was driving him insane.

Hinata visibly shook with anger as she stared up at him. "I would have rather died than be saved by you. You're just a stupid, arrogant, loudmouth, wanna-be pretty boy who can't even function properly in a normal and sophisticated society!"

A screaming match ensued leaving both out of breath and insults, ending with them just glaring in silence. Neither wanted to back down first, but both pairs of eyes snapped to the door sensing a presence.

A small boy stood there, staring tentatively around the hospital door. His Hyuuga eyes shone up at the two as he stepped more into the room, bowing deeply to Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell my father that I have an important mission to attend to and that I won't be able to talk to anyone today? It would be very helpful if you could relay that message for me." Hinata spoke, already knowing the boys reasons for being there.

He sent a quick glance to the blonde standing silently behind the heiress before nodding and leaving the room. Hinata sighed as she gathered her things and began to leave as well.

"Is that really ok? It sounded important." The smooth voice caused Hinata to stop just a few steps short of the door. "You know," Naruto continued, his voice in a more happy and up beat tone. "I could always tell Baa-chan that you're too busy to accompany me on the mission and I could always go alone."

"As much as I hate to say it, I would rather spend time with you than with the elders and my father." Hinata didn't have to turn around to see the smirk that was displayed on the Uzumaki's face. She could practically hear his lips bend into that smug smile.

"Is that so? Well, Miss Hyuuga, it would seem that you don't hate me as much as you let on. I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto didn't bother to turn around and face her, knowing she wasn't looking at him. But that didn't stop him from adding that playful tone he knew irritated her.

Hinata rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Well don't, because it's not, Mister Uzumaki. And I do hate you, so undeniably much."

"Hmm. Same here, princess, same here." Both gave a small smirk before leaving the room.

Both shinobi's minds wandered over thoughts of what their mission would be like and both held content smiles on their faces.

But there was one thing that they were in agreement on, this mission was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

AN: Sooooooo...what did you think?go ahead, tell me. any critisism is welcome, unless ur going to tell me i spelled something wrong, unless its a characters name or somthing like that. since its summer break and im already bored the next chapter will probably come out soon, and hopefully itll be longer than all these short ones im writing, oh and happy fathers day to you all! may all the dads out there feel special and what not.


	4. mission accepted

AN: see? I told you this chapter would be coming our sooner. its been what...a whole day...or has it been two days...crap. i dont even know anymore. thats...sad. like really sad. I have the urge to say i feel like im lost at sea but that doesn't explain my I-dont-know-what-day-it-is problem...if ur at sea...you can count the days...since you probably got nothing better to do. But NEways, w/e. heres my next chapter. hope you enjoy. and i think this one is even a bit longer. yay!

From Jpanda: Ok, chapter four down! Just...ten more to go...(god this sucks.)

* * *

Long indigo hair fell gracefully through the air as Hinata landed silently in the gardens of the Hyuuga estate. Her clear eyes roamed over the grounds, looking to see if anyone would see her.

Keeping her eyes open, she walked silently into the main house, her feet making a light padding sound as she walked through the hall. She reached her room and packed quickly, taking only what she thought essential.

Just as she was finishing, she heard people in the hall outside her room. Hinata quickly hid herself in the rafters on her ceiling. She felt ridiculous having to hide in her own house, but she really didn't want to have to run into anyone. Hinata held her breath as her father entered her room, followed by the elders. None of them seemed too happy to see the heiress missing.

"Hiashi, you daughter is not here, again." The sour face on the elder made Hinata hope that she would never get that old. Hiashi turned back to them and bowed.

"I am truly sorry for her behavior. I've tried to tell her that her duties as the heiress should come first, but she just doesn't listen to me. Would it please you if I talked to the Hokage and requested that Hinata not have any missions until we can get this whole ordeal settled?" Hiashi's eyes roamed from one face to the next, none showing any emotion or reaction.

A particularly stern woman stepped forward, a scowl set in place. Hinata knew her to be her grandmother. But their relationship was by name only. They had never had an actual conversation, and Hinata only remembered being in her presence very few times through out her life. "Yes, Hiashi, that would be good. We need her to be with us for a least a month, maybe more, so she can learn how to take over this clan properly. She is the rightful heir with all the right qualifications, but her attitude needs some work as does her manners and respect to those superior to her."

At a nod from Hiashi, they left the room, leaving Hinata alone. 'A whole month? I can't stop doing missions for a whole month. I'll go insane.' Hinata's thoughts ran through her head as she wondered what they would possibly need a month to do.

She always knew it was an honor to take over the clan, and it was an honor that she was willing to receive. But she also knew that the responsibility was huge and she wanted to take it on later in her life. Hinata always thought they would train her to be heir when her father was old enough to retire, not when she was sixteen.

Hinata had taken her family by surprise when she had moved up to the ANBU rank and she was happily accepted as heir. No one knew what had caused her to improve as much as she did, but then again, no one really cared. All her family cared about was power and position, which she now both had.

Strapping her bag over her shoulder, Hinata exited her house and walked to the center of the village. She had some time to kill so she decided to just roam around for a while. She strolled leisurely through the more crowded side of the village where the markets were, not really looking at anything.

Just as the heiress walked past the ramen stand, her stomach gave off a loud growl. Realizing that she hadn't eaten in the last twenty-four hours, Hinata entered the restaurant, and sat, waiting patiently to be served.

xXx

Naruto walked down the street, bouncing from foot to foot as he observed the towns' people. He had been gone for a long time and yet nothing had changed.

A broad smile illuminated his face as he waved to some familiar faces. He remembered a lot of them from when he was younger. They were mostly older couples who owned shops or restaurants, but they were still his friends.

Rounding a corner, he saw his old apartment building. Seeing it brought back many different memories for him, some good, and some bad. He walked quickly up the stairs and entered his room. Layers of dust had formed on every surface and there was a weird smell drifting throughout the apartment.

Naruto's smile got even bigger as he stepped inside and closed the door. "Home sweet home." The kyuubi vessel ran and jumped head first onto his couch, making a large cloud of dust puff into the air, choking the already sneezing boy.

Naruto spent a few minutes shifting though all the various scrolls thrown around his old bedroom, stuffing a few into his travel bag. Finding extra room, Naruto hastily placed his konoha forehead protector inside.

He hadn't been wearing it lately. It would have been dangerous traveling through enemy villages with it on. So after a while, it had become a habit.

Blonde spikes shifted as he got to his feet and slowly walked to his window. Bag packed and ready to go, Naruto took one last look at his apartment and swung himself out the window and onto the roof above.

Walking along the edge, Naruto followed the streets with his eyes having it all come back to him. He had once been proud to say that he knew Konoha like the back of his hand, but after his four years of absence, he realized that that was no longer the case.

Blue eyes stopped their roaming and averted their gaze to the rock wall on the far side of Konoha. On it was carved the monuments of the great Hokages. It had always been Naruto's dream to become Hokage, even though he knew the amount of responsibility it required. He respected each and every one of them, even if he didn't show it.

Naruto had grown up being hated by all the villagers because of the demon inside of him. They had refused to serve him at restaurants and kicked him out of orphanages. He even got physically abused every now and then by a drunk who needed to take their anger out on someone, and to them a defenseless demon child like him was perfect.

No child was allowed to play or even talk to him and no adult could stand to be around him. His early days had been spent in solitude with only the emotions of fear and hate surrounding him. Naruto held feelings of hate for the people who cast him out, he hated how no one cared about him and how no one seemed to notice how alone he was.

When he was little, only one person had cared whether or not he lived. And that was the Hokage. He had stopped people from harming him countless times and he was the one who gave him his apartment. It had deeply saddened Naruto when the third had died, but he knew that the fifth was a good replacement and he liked having her as the new Hokage.

Hearing his stomach growl, Naruto jumped from roof to roof, heading towards his favorite ramen stand, determined to put a stop to his crying middle.

xXx

The ramen stand was fairly empty, the only customers being a man sitting at the bar, and a young girl with piercing white eyes seated at a table near the wall. The waitress went to the girl and took her order, giving her a kind smile.

Seeing the warm treatment, the girl gave a kind smile in return, saying a polite thank you and the other girl walked back to the kitchen. Closing her pale orbs, she gave a small sigh, a content smile displayed on her lips. She was relieved now that she would be able to get some before her mission from hell.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our own little princess of Konoha." Hinata's eyes snapped open and her smile disappeared as she glared at the person sitting across from her. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him coming.

The boy leaned across the table, his blue eyes sparkling. His mouth came next to her ear as he whispered to her. "You look much prettier when you smile." Hinata swung away from him, glaring daggers at his head. He simply leaned back into his chair, giving her a sarcastic smile.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed on the boy, searching his face. But of course, he just had on that stupid unreadable smile. "If you don't mind, I think I'd rather eat alone. So, leave." Hinata spoke with a firm voice making sure to get her point across.

She flipped her hair out of her face, her long purple locks falling around her shoulders. She locked eyes with him, her lavender orbs piercing his blue ones as she waited for him to obey. To her surprise, he actually stood.

"As you wish, my princess." With that he walked away and sat at the table directly across from hers, staring right at her.

She couldn't believe it. He was so stubborn and idiot it pissed her off. She seethed all the way through her meal. She ate quickly and watched as he engulfed at least nine bowls or ramen, never taking his eyes off of her.

Huffing, Hinata paid for her meal and left the shop determined to get away from the stupid boy.

xXx

Naruto sat and ate one bowl after another. Ramen was his favorite food but he was currently pushing his obsession to the side to do something he recently discovered he liked even more.

After leaving her table, Naruto continued to stare at the Hyuuga brat, never looking away. He could tell by how frequently she looked his way that it bothered her. It bothered him too, he didn't like to look at her since every time he did he just got pissed off. But he loved the way her face scrunched up as she tried to read him but couldn't. His smile got bigger every time her face got madder.

He watched her leave, rage pouring evenly out of her small body. He had to admit, what he said earlier was true. She was prettier when she smiled, but she was much cuter when she wrinkled her face in anger.

Although he knew this was true he still hated her. She was rude, selfish, uncaring, and beyond spoiled. He couldn't believe Baa-chan was forcing him to go on a mission with that snotty little girl.

Looking at the clock over the counter, Naruto paid and left, heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

xXx

The Hokage was currently relaxing inside her office, All of her paperwork was done for the day and her cheeks were already a light pink from her excessive sake drinking habits. She spun around and faced the giant window that looked over all of Konoha.

Her meeting with Naruto and Hinata was in a minute and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought. By the way they acted around each other, it was obvious that they hated each other. But she was curious what had caused the normally happy Naruto and the normally calm and level headed Hinata to act this way.

While she was curious she knew it wasn't her place to get involved. Hearing a knock on her door she spun around, her blonde pig tails flipping and her blue eyes focusing on the door. "Come in."

The door opened showing a flushed Hinata. She entered and hastily sat in one of the three chairs inside the office. "Hello Hinata. Do you know where Naruto is? He's late." Hinata visibly stiffened at the sound of his name.

The Hokage looked some what shocked at this. Never in all her years of being here had she seen Hinata have this kind of response to a single person.

"No. I don't." Hinatas answer was even, her voice normal, and a smile formed over her face. Even to a total stranger it would be obvious that she was faking it but Tsunade didn't want to push the matter.

Just as she was about to further their conversation, the door to her office slammed open. Naruto sauntered in and took the seat farthest from Hinata. Not even bothering to acknowledge her being there.

"So, Baa-chan. Mind telling me what this mission is all about? I'm really looking forward to it." Hinata flinched, eyes snapping to the blonde. Tsunade sighed and stood from her desk.

"Yes, Naruto I will explain. I need you two to get started on this mission right away." Tsunade walked in front of her desk and leaned onto it. Her face grew serious causing the two teens to give her their full concentration. "We had received word from some of our spies that the sound country had started a sort of underground group and they were making plans to destroy Konoha. Naturally, we sent in an undercover ninja to infiltrate their hide out. But, unfortunately, he was injured in a raid and needs to be replaced." The Hokage looked into their worried faces and quickly continued. "Don't worry, he wasn't discovered, just injured. He was under instruction that if something like this were to happen, he was to tell them that his replacements were being sent in his place and to go to a different village for a little while to rest up. So, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, you two are his replacements. You are to go to the sound village and report to their leader, his name is Zaku and his most identifying mark is the large scar over his right eye. He should be easy to find, he likes to hang out in all the local bars. Just give him this letter and try to find out any information that you can on their plans. We'll send someone to gather the information from you so don't worry about that. Now, any questions?" Tsunade finished her little speech to a silent room.

Two pairs of eyes were fixed only on her, silent and filled with something, but she wasn't exactly sure what. Waiting for them to clarify their thoughts, Tsunade handed Hinata the envelope who mindlessly placed it inside her bag.

Naruto was the first to speak, as usual. "Ummm... Baa-chan? I have a question, why both of us? You said that you had originally sent one man, so why are you now sending two?" Hinata nodded her head as if she was wondering the same thing.

"Well, Naruto, The reason for that is actually very…umm…simple. You see, the man that we originally sent, while being a great ninja, is actually very…umm….empty-headed. Earlier in his mission he had mentioned the replacement plan under my instruction, but he mentioned a boy. Later, he mentioned how his replacement was a girl. Of course, since he wasn't suppose to have had any contact with anyone outside of the village, there was no way that he would have known that his replacement was switched, so he panicked and said that they were sending both a boy and girl. So, here we are, with both of you." Tsunade finished off her explanation to be met with angry eyes.

Hinata was furious. Her reason to be stuck with this idiot was because some stupid ninja had slipped up? How lame was that? Before she could say anything, a voice next to her stopped her.

"Right. We'll get right to it Baa-chan. You can count on us." Naruto stood and bowed slightly, walking to the exit and waiting for Hinata. Hinata sat there, in shock. Never had she thought that Naruto could ever be so calm or responsible. She suddenly felt very immature.

He face reddened with embarrassment as she felt his blue eyes piercing through her. "Coming? Princess?" Hinata snapped back realizing that he was waiting for her to come with him.

"Oh…right. Goodbye Tsunade-sama." With that, Hinata quickly walked to the waiting Naruto who gave a small smile to the Hokage before they both left, the door closing silently behind them.

* * *

AN: ok. that was it. to be perfectly honest i dont really know if this chapter was needed. but i think im doing pretty good concidering im pretty much making it up as I go. oh and what do you know...its four in the morning again. i swear im like an alien or something. i dont need sleep and thats wierd! (well you know, i need some but i only get like three to four hours a night and im fine) but my mom insists that shes really my mom so my only guess would have to be that she too is an alien in disguise. ok. got way off track there. ummm...right. next chapter might come out in about a week. im really busy this week so i might not be able to post it,but who knows, with enough responses from you people, i might be encoraged to do it faster...ok. bye bey.


	5. A one time thing

AN: ok. I think this one turned out ok...i think. I can't critic my own so idk. But i got it out earlier than i thought I would. and like tradition...its...almost 3:30! yay! (Dont hurt me ash) ok. this one is a bit...different than the others. oh and i think this one has fluff. i no what fluff is, but im not sure if what i have qualifies.

From Chronostorm dude: this is what you wrote: ok good story i am just wondering since you said the only thing that changed was sasuke leaving are you going to have naruto and hinata remeber who the other is later because last time i checked she was infautated with him and with that even if she did change i don't think she would have forgotten him like that.

OK. i thought that i had said this earlier but maybe i am just retarded and forgot. Naruto and Hinata don't know each other. They were in different classes and they never met, therefore she never had a crush on him. The first time that they met was in the forest when she attacked him. So...she never forgot him because she never knew him. so i guess my answer would be, no they dont remeber each other later. and also i put in that sasuke thing at the very beginning because that was the only way i could think to not make this be a lets-go-get-sasuke-and-bring-him-back-against-his -will fanfiction. so...yeah.

From Jpanda: Yay, another one done...and I kinda totally changed the ending in this one since...well...the last one sucked!

* * *

Hinata slowed her pace to walk behind Naruto. She was confused, frustrated, and over all mad. Surprisingly, her reason for being mad wasn't the blonde boy only a few feet ahead, but herself. She was mad because for a second, if that, she had actually admired the idiot.

Her long hair swung around her as she violently shook her head, willing the thoughts to go away. She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her with amusement. She hated him…she did. There was nothing in this world that could change that.

What he did in the Hokages office, how he acted, it wasn't the real him, he was just messing with her.

xx

Naruto walked calmly through the village, an unusually silent Hinata behind him. He had noticed her attitude changed when they left the office. He felt…worried.

'what if something's wrong?' Wait. What was he thinking? What did he care? He should be happy that the spoiled little girl wasn't saying something to annoy him.

The way she looked when they left the Hokage popped into his head, making him glance over his should. Seeing her shaking her head he gave her a questioning look but covered it with a laugh. 'She's just an arrogant princess.'

The rest of the walk to the gates was in silence as both shinobi were stuck inside their own thoughts. They picked up their pace once outside the village walls, sprinting through the trees to the Sound village.

No words were exchanged until Naruto stopped on a high branch, his eyes looking up to the setting sun. Hinata stopped beside him, her eyes also on the sun.

"So, I guess we should stop here for the night. That ok with you?" Naruto turned his head toward her, waiting for a reply. Just as Hinata opened her mouth, Naruto added on to his earlier statement. "Or is the ground not good enough for the princess?"

Hinata froze as Naruto jumped down, smirking to himself. Tensing her muscles she followed after him, angrily taking out their camping equipment. After laying everything out, the Hyuuga stopped and looked at the objects in confusion.

Seeing her face, Naruto, who had been making the fire, walked up behind her. "Umm…Princess, it has occurred to me that you've probably never had to camp in the forest before, but I did assume that you at least knew how to set one up. But if you need some help then, I'd like to suggest that you start with the tents. That's what's in the green bag over there."

Hinata turned to him, her lavender eyes narrowed. She picked up the green bag and shoved it into his arms. Naruto stumbled back, looking surprised by her behavior.

"Look idiot, look! There is no 'tents'. There is only 'tent'. Not two, but one. I am not sleeping outside so that means you are. You got that?" Hinata snatched the bag back, moving to set it up.

"No way in hell am I sleeping outside. I think that you need to learn to properly adapt to being a ninja, and sleep outside for the night." Naruto attempted to grab the bag from the girl but it was pulled out of his reach. He lunged, and missed, falling on his face in the dirt.

"What's wrong? The all powerful Uzumaki can't even get a simple bag from a little princess like me?" Hinata's eyes shone as she looked down at the boy.

She watched him stand and dust himself off. Assuming he had given up, she moved to set up the tent. Just as she finished, an orange and black blur flew past her.

Flipping open the tent door, she seethed seeing Naruto sitting on his sleeping bag, yawning and ready to sleep. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed that I would sleep in here?" Hinata's fists clenched at her sides as her face reddened with anger.

Naruto looked around the tent. It was small, most likely only meant for one person. They could share, but that would be too easy. His blue orbs shifted to the white ones of his partner. "No. _We_ never agreed on anything. You said you were sleeping in here and I didn't say anything knowing that I would end up being the winner no matter what happened."

Before he could even give his signature smile, Hinata was pulling him by his collar, her face hovering just over his. "Uzumaki. Get the hell out of this tent right now. I swear to god if you are not outside in the next ten seconds I am going to kill you. And take all your useless crap with you!" Hinata's scream was loud enough to echo through out the entire forest and was beginning to give poor Naruto a headache.

"I'm sorry princess, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of your _constant whining_!" Naruto stood, yelling at the shorter girl.

"I swear I am going to…" Naruto blinked as she stopped. Before he could do or say anything, a fist connected with his stomach. Naruto doubled over in pain at the unexpected blow.

Still trying to catch his breath, he winced at the sharp pain of the kick to his side. Another kick was aimed to his side but he managed to block it this time. Grabbing her ankle he pulled he down next to him, smirking at the small scream he heard as she fell. Lavender met blue and both instantly narrowed.

The heiress jumped at the demon boy, landing on top of him. He grabbed her arms to stop her from hitting him and kneed her in the stomach. Hinata winced as the pain washed through her body, but ignored it.

Sliding her knee higher, she managed to get it to his throat. Naruto's eyes widened as he lost air, hastily pushing her off.

Hinata stood and drew her weapon, closing the short distance between them. Her kunai met with his as they both stood, unwavering. In a flash, both drew a second weapon, this one pushing against the other's throat.

Eyes locked as they stood there, neither wanting to back down. Knowing they couldn't risk hurting the other, both turned away. Hinata gently placed her kunai inside her bag, careful to put it in the right spot.

Naruto merely fell back onto his bed, sitting cross legged, his weapons thrown carelessly to the side.

Silence reigned over the tent as the two simply stared at the walls. Finally, Hinata spoke, but she didn't turn to him, instead choosing to shift her attention to the corner.

"I guess I could share my tent with you. But only because it's really cold tonight. This is a one time thing, you got that Uzumaki?" Hinata's voice was gentle but it held a lot of animosity, punctuating her threat.

Naruto snickered and placed his hands behind his head, not bothering to turn to her. "I suppose I could stand sharing a tent with you for one night. Just don't be a space hog and come onto my side while you're sleeping ." Hinata rolled her eyes as she set up her things beside Naruto's.

They ate dinner by the fire before going back into the tent to sleep. Laying on their sides, their back to the other, neither noticed the dark clouds that loomed over the camp.

xXx

Naruto's eyes blinked open still in the haze of sleep. It was still dark in side the tent as the walls rippled from the winds. Light flashed above him as he stared tiredly up at the ceiling. Listening, he could hear the rain hitting the ground and the thunder in the distance.

Looking to his side, he saw what had woken him up. Hinata was curled on her side, her head pushed up to his shoulder and her hand tugging gently on his sleeve. Scrunching his nose, he pushed her still sleeping form as far away from him as possible. Which, considering the limited room of the tent, wasn't all that far.

Rolling back over, he closed his eyes to sleep but was once again interrupted. Looking over his shoulder, he could see her shaking as her body twitched. She seemed to be having a bad dream.

Reaching over he shook her, earning a startled yelp from the Hyuuga. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the thunder over head.

Hinata tensed at the sound, and that's how he knew. The prideful Hyuuga was afraid of thunder. He couldn't help but laugh. "You're afraid of a little thunder?"

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together in anger. She straightened up to respond, but shrank back into herself as the next round of thunder resounded.

Naruto stopped laughing as he watched her body stiffen as she tried to keep her fear in control in front of him. However, the façade died quickly as a tear leaked out of her eye and ran down her porcelain cheek.

He couldn't help but feel a little pity for the girl. She must be terrified to let even one tear escape. Especially in front of him. Sighing, he sat up on his bed, pulling her up with him.

She gave him a confused look as they sat across from each other. If she wasn't so scared, she would just ignore him and tell him to mind his own business. But she was scared, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Naruto crawled over and sat beside her, brining his hand up to her shoulder. She flinched at the contact, her eyes darting to his. "Just trust me, ok?" She gave a hesitant nod in response before he continued.

His hand ran down the length of her arm, brushing lightly against the smooth skin. Grabbing her hand gently he brought it up to her ear. She blushed feeling her hand encased in his as he helped her block out the sounds around them.

Before covering the other ear, he leaned in and whispered light, trying to keep her calmed. "Close your eyes, and relax. Don't worry princess, I'll help you." Hinata closed her eyes as her other ear was covered with both their hands.

Naruto shifted again so he was behind her, leaning her gently against his chest. Her tense body soon relaxed as they sat there in silence. Looking down into her peaceful face he knew she was asleep.

He laid her back on her bed before returning to his own. Laying down he turned to face her. His voice as he spoke was no louder than a whisper. "Remember princess, this is a one time thing." And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: and that was that. got really warm and fuzzy at the end there didn't it? i thought it was time to bring in some kind of warm loving caring mushy stuff...u no. it is a romance after all. and there is much more to come! Woohoo! next chapter...coming soon!

P.S. I just thought of this and since im sure many of you are naruto fans, im hoping you can answer my question. Ok here goes. In the anime or even the manga i believe, they say that naruto had failed the test to get the head band thing like...idk three times? right? and in the last year, he was in the class with everyone else. which would mean that he wasn't in the class with them the years before right? cuz he got held back or what not? so wouldnt that make him older? I guess he could hve started younger if thats how it works in ninja school. bt he still wouldnt have been in their class. But, it shows that he was in their class when he was little (u no. the flash backs of him and kiba nad choji and Shikamaru all messing around). they were in the same class then, so why not later. idk if NEone understood that, but if you did and you know the answer, please tell me! it's been bugging me and i really want to know.


	6. facing him

AN: Yeah! another chapter! woo hoo! ok. since i was infromed by love comes and goes that the last chapter did in deed have fluff.. i feel safe warning you that this one does also. but i mean, come on. it was bound to come right? eventhough theres not much. I've never written any kind of kissing scene or NEthing like that so i won't be very good. but im hoping that ill be better by the next time...hehe... and also, i thank MissNave for correting me on my Uzimaki thing (its actually Uzumaki...who knew) . so...thank you. Hopefully i wont spell it wrong again. smiley face

oh! and Micheldragon dude. you can so use that pic if you want! i mean...its not like im gonna say "Hell no you cant! its mine eventhough i didnt draw it im gonna be a meanie head and somehow stop you for using it with my magic picture usage stopping abitlities." ...nah. im not that mean. or that magical...so...go ahead and yes it is way better. When you make the story using it send me the title k? me wanna read it!

From Jpanda: Another one down. Kinda skipped over the battle scene since I didn't want to have to redo it, so it's pretty much the same. Hope that's ok...

* * *

Blue eyes opened to the sun filled tent. Sitting up, Naruto looked around, noticing his missing companion and the open tent flap. Slight panic ran through him as he noticed her weapon pouch lying innocently against the tent wall.

He scrambled to the exit, his head connecting with something solid and sending him back onto his but. Looking up, he smiled. Across from him sat the girl he had been looking for, her long purple hair strewn on the floor around her.

She turned her face to him, giving him an adorable yet deadly look. "Watch it Uzumki. Kami, I swear you're going to kill me one day." She didn't sound angry; more annoyed than anything else. Which, considering how they were before, was a step up.

Naruto looked down at her as he stood. "Sorry about that Princess. I thought that you got yourself kidnapped." Hinata made a quiet 'hmp' noise and walked to the fire. Seeing two fish done cooking, he reached for the bigger of the two, but was beat to it. "Hey." He protested.

"Sorry Uzumaki, but looks like you're just too slow." Hinata's pale lavender eyes sparkled as she glanced at him over her shoulder, a smirk set on her lips. Closing her eyes, she made a show of enjoying her breakfast, just to spite him.

An idea came to him as he watched her. Leaning closer, being careful not to be noticed, Naruto opened his mouth and bit down on the opposite end of the fish, smiling all the while.

Hinata opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes not even two inches from hers. Pale orbs widened as she let out a surprised scream. Pushing herself away, she fell backwards, catching herself with her hands. "Wh-what are you…"

"Haha. What's wrong, did something scare you?" Naruto clutched his sides as he laughed, fish still in his mouth.

Hinata turned away in embarrassment, a blush painting her cheeks. Snatching the other fish she ate it quickly. "Oh haha. You're so funny." She monotoned, sarcasm evident in her voice. Giving him a quick once over, a smirk replaced her blush. "At least I'm not the one wearing bright orange boxers."

Naruto looked down, eyes widening when he realized she was right. Diving back into the tent he got dressed, listening to her laugh the whole time.

xXx

Both shinobi made their way down the street, neither saying anything. They had left the campsite early to start again on their journey to the country of sound. It wasn't far from where they were before, so it had been a mutual agreement to walk.

Naruto's POV

I slowed my walk, my hands resting comfortably behind my head. My eyes turned to the sky as the white clouds rolled across its blue screen. Cloud watching. Now that reminded me of a certain lazy ninja.

I wonder what they're all doing. I can't believe that after years of being gone I didn't get to see anyone. I dropped my hands, a sigh escaping me. My eyes turned from the sky to the dirt road in front of me. Traveling further along, I stopped as I saw my team mate ahead of me.

I frowned. _'Stupid Princess. If it wasn't for you, I'd be hanging out with my friends right now.'_ My face softened as I thought back to the previous night. '_She had looked so…helpless, and cute'_. I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. _'What am I thinking? She didn't even acknowledge last night. She's just selfish.'_

I turned my head from her and looked to the trees beside me. I stopped and released a heavy sigh, kicking a rock with my foot. I looked over to her once again, my hair falling over my face, and my eyes sad. _'Stupid Princess.' _

Hinata's POV

I kept a steady pace as I walked down the road. I could hear his footsteps slow behind me. My eyes wandered to the sky above me, shining a bright clear blue. _'That blue. It looks just like before.'_ I heard a sigh behind me, and let one of my own out. _'His eyes were so blue last night. I was mesmerized when I looked into them. I felt so at peace in his arms.' _I blinked hard, bringing myself out on my thoughts.

I couldn't think like that. Thinking like that wouldn't help anything on this mission. But again, my thoughts betrayed me. _'Stupid Idiot. I was even going to thank you properly this morning, but of course you had to be a clumsy loser and ruin the moment.' _I turned to look at the quiet boy behind me. His head was turned to the side, examining the forest around us.

I thought that his eyes looked sad, but his head was turning toward me, making me look away. _'Stupid boy.'_

Normal POV

Hinata stopped her walk, noticing that Naruto wasn't following. She turned and saw him staring at the ground, his head low, shoulders slumped. Placing her hands on her hips, she stood and waited for him to come. When he didn't move, she walked over to him, annoyance clear on her face.

Naruto was currently looking at the ground, try to stop thinking. So far, it wasn't working out for him. Just as he was successfully moving his thoughts away from the pale eyed girl, he felt a smooth hand covering his.

Blue eyes widened and turned to see Hinatas pouting face. Her hand was gripping his and she was pulling him down the road. He didn't even notice that his feet were moving, all he could focus on was her hand on his.

He looked at their linking hands, and his vision traveled up her arm, to the back of her head. He was glad she wasn't looking at him, he had a bright blush that he just couldn't get rid of.

Their pace slowed and Hinatas grip on Narutos hand loosened and then tightened. He almost ran into her, but stopped a step behind. "Hey." Her voice was small and timid. He almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah?" He was so close that she could feel his breath on her ear and back of her neck. A shiver went down her spine making her gasp. She wanted to turn to him, but she wouldn't be able to say this if she was facing him.

"Thank you….for what you did last night." Hinata's voice was so quiet that Naruto had to step closer to hear properly. His head was hovering over her shoulder, and his grip on her hand tightened just a little.

He turned his head just a little bit, his mouth hovering over her ear. Breathing in, he smiled. She smelled like lavender.

"What?" he breathed his question softly to her, his lips brushing gently over her ear. Hinata visibly trembled, taking in a sharp breath. He was so close to her, she could feel the heat from his body. Her head turned toward him, just a little, not enough for their eyes to meet.

"I said. Thank you." Her voice was breathy, but she couldn't help it, she could barely breath with him this close. Naruto shifted, only a slight move, and his lips brushed lightly over hers. Her lips felt so soft to him, her skin so warm, her smell so intoxicating. It was too much for him, he wanted her. And he wanted her to want him.

Hinata could feel the smile on his lips as they brushed over hers. Why wasn't she pulling back? Why wasn't she disgusted? Why did every fiber in her body want to push her toward him that tiny distance and force her lips over his?

Her body started to turn to his, the only thought in her mind was getting closer to him, having more contact. Her mind was foggy and her body shaking, but she kept moving, just a little bit at a time, slowly facing him.

Naruto looked into her pale lavender eyes, his emotions flooding over him. He could only see her. Her slightly parted mouth and the long violet hair that shadowed her porcelain face.

His mind took in that she was turning to him, and his arm slid behind her thin waist. He couldn't even think straight, he couldn't remember where they were or why they were there. He wanted to feel her soft pink lips pressed onto his so badly, but he couldn't get his stupid body to move in the right way.

Both bodies froze where they were, pushed up against the opposite. Hinata's hands were placed over Narutos hard chest, his arms wrapped firmly behind her. Narutos head was bent down, Hinatas facing up.

Their eyes locked, and they both knew what they other wanted. Naruto finally moved, slowly his lips coming to hers. Hinatas eyes fell closed, her breath leaving her body. Not feeling his lips on hers, she opened her eyes. She blinked seeing his blue orbs narrowed as she looked to the forest.

That was when Hinata heard it. They both jumped apart at the same time as a kunai landed where they were previously standing. Activating her bloodline, Hinata scanned the forest and spotted four ninja hidden inside the forest. Hinata looked over to Naruto and motioned where they were. Nodding, they split off in different directions, both knowing what to do.

The enemy ninja were hiding in a group of thick trees, cursing under their breath that they had missed. The biggest of the group shifted in his position, trying to see where the two they had attacked had gone, his green and brown clothes blending perfectly with his surroundings.

The smallest of the four jumped lower and looked around. His outfit was the same as the other mans, but he wore a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

All were oblivious to the fast approaching ninja from both sides of where they stood. The forest was dead quiet, no animal dared move, no bird dared to make a sound. The wind blew silently, carrying only a slight sent of lavender.

The smallest of the group noticed it first, but he wasn't able to say anything as a kunai was shoved into his back with a sickening crunch, a small hand covering his mouth preventing his screams of pain form being heard. Hinata twisted the kunai in his flesh, making sure he was dead.

His body fell to the ground, landing quietly on the soft grass. Blood dripped from the end of her kunai falling in synch with the blood that dripped off her face from the splatter.

She took a quick glance up and noticed that no one had noticed their friend die so she quickly jumped into the shadows waiting for Naruto to take their attention.

A skinny ninja dressed in all black glanced to his right. He had heard something move, and he signaled to his companion to get ready. Just as a kunai was taken out, six Narutos jumped out of the bush, attacking the two men with their fists.

A clone managed to knock one of the men off the branch before they all turned to smoke, sending the information back to their original. The man who was still on the branch turned in circles, watching everything, preparing for the next attack.

However, he wasn't prepared for what came. He heard if first, a whirling sound, accompanied by the sound of trees braking. Then, he felt it, a strong wind, spiraling toward him. The ninja froze and stared at the entity before him. A large tornado was coming right at him, a black and orange clad boy standing in the middle of it all.

Naruto lashed out his hand, and with it, an arm of wind extended, grabbing the ninja and throwing him into a nearby tree. Blood spurted out of his mouth, running down to his chin. The wind was still wrapped around him, forcing him deeper into the tree; the splintering wood cutting deeply into his back.

The wind stopped, releasing his torn body and he fell face down onto the branch below him. Pain swam through his body, making him unable to move. Just as he was regaining some control over himself, a heavy kick was delivered to his back, breaking his spine instantly, killing him at contact.

Naruto stood over the mans body, foot still rested on his back, a frown covered his face as he flipped him over, looking for a sign of which country he belong to.

His attention was on the man below him, not taking notice of the one behind him. He finally noticed him just as a kunai was about to be driven into his neck, not having enough time to respond. All Naruto could do was prepare for the blow. He sighed when he heard a grunt from behind him. Turning, he saw the startling white eyes of the byakugan.

Hinata delivered a swift stab to the enemy nins neck using the Hyuuga style gentle fist. She kicked his lifeless body out of the way and stepped closer to Naruto. "How many left?" His voice was strong but held an almost gentle tone as he looked into her face. She took a quick look around, moving only her eyes.

"One." This time she moved her head also, using her blood limit to find the last ninja. "He's running in that direction." Hinata pointed into the forest and Naruto quickly sprinted after him, Hinata following close behind.

They ran silently, Hinata keeping her eyes on him and Naruto running blindly in the directions she told him. Hinata stopped, grabbing Narutos arm to make him stop as well.

"There. In that tree." Her finger pointed to a tall tree up ahead. Naruto nodded and they both silently ran toward it.

Hinata threw a kunai at the branch the man was standing on, an explosive tag tied to the end. He jumped from his position and landed on his feet, his tall build and big muscles giving him a fierce look.

He performed several hand seals and spit our fire balls in their direction. Naruto jumped out of the way, swinging up to a higher branch.

Hinata spun in a circle, her arms swinging over and around her, stopping in the direction of the fire before her. Forming the final seal, a wave of water followed the path of her arms, dousing the fire and rushing to the enemy.

Naruto landed next to Hinata, adding in his own element to hers. The water around the large man began to stir as Naruto focused his chakra on the water. A spinning whirl pool appeared, sucking the struggling man into its depths.

Hinata ran above the water, crouching low on the branch. Her eyes searched the water, immediately finding her target. Focusing in on the mans mouth, Hinata forced the water into in, drowning him in seconds.

She released her water and let it sink back into the ground before jumping down onto the grass. Naruto let go of the wind, sending it back into the sky. Both Shinobi made their way back to the road before they looked over themselves for any damage.

Narutos blue eyes wandered from himself to the girl next to him. His eyes looked at her face, eyes widening at what she looked like. She had released the Byakugan so her eyes were back to being a smooth lavender instead of haunting white, but that wasn't what he noticed. Blood from one of the other ninja had been splattered onto her face. The deep crimson color clashed with the porcelain color of her cheek and trailed down to her mouth. She hadn't seemed to notice the blood on her face as she was busy examining her body, looking for any marks that her eyes had missed.

Hinata stopped fidgeting with her clothes when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked up see Narutos face looked down at hers. His thumb brushed over her lips, taking away the blood that had pooled there before moving to her cheek, brushing them through the crimson liquid.

Hinata raised her hand to her face, following the movements of his hands. Pulling her hand back she saw her fingertips dripping with fresh blood. Her eyes slipped to Narutos, both just staring for a moment before a blush came over both of them. They looked away, and turned their backs to each other.

"You were…uh…you were pretty good back there." Naruto looked around for something to look at, trying not to think of what had happened before they had been interrupted. His attempts were lost however as his body still ached for him to kiss her. "That water stuff was amazing."

"Thanks. You were pretty amazing yourself. I had never tried element combination before, but you were in complete control." Hinatas blush had gotten thicker with each second. All she could think of was him and how close she had come to kissing him. How much she still wanted to. "Umm…I think we should wash off before we get to the sound. I think walking in with blood on us would look weird." Hinata was trying to find a different subject to talk about and that was all that had come to her mind.

"Umm…yeah. I think there's a river over there." Naruto pointed in the direction of the river and both headed off, standing a good distance apart, each still hiding a blush.

By the time both finished washing the blood out of their clothes and hair, the sun was beginning to set. They headed off down the road again, quickening their pace in order to reach the village by sunset.

They reached the gates with the sun still barely showing and entered the village. Looking around, the village looked peaceful enough. The merchants were closing shop and the villagers were talking animatedly.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street, taking in the sights and people. "Lets find a place to stay for the night. I think that's an inn over there." Hinata followed Naruto to a nice looking inn and stood quietly while he checked them in. She was deep in thought when she heard Naruto speaking to her.

"…ok with you?" Hinata hadn't heard the first part of the sentence but she was sure that what ever it was would be fine. She nodded 'yes' and followed the inn keeper to a room down the hall.

Naruto walked in with Hinata close behind. He thought that she was acting weird. When he asked if it was really ok if they shared a single all she did was nod her head.

He shrugged and walked into the room, throwing his stuff down on the floor, and jumping happily onto the king sized bed. He looked up and saw Hinata still standing in the doorway, looking as if she was searching for something. Her brow furrowed and she stepped hesitantly into the room.

"What's up Princess? You said this would be ok." Naruto patted the bed next to him, giving her a weird smile. Hinata crossed her arms and walked over to the side of the bed. Her face didn't look angry, more amused. His smile grew, going ear to ear, giving her that fox grin that only he could accomplish.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't listening. But yeah, it' fine. I mean, You are sleeping on the ground right?" Hinata look at him, her smile widening while his died down. A frown settled on his face, a slight pout placed on his lips.

"Ah. Come on Hinata. This bed is huge. And I trust you not make a move on me. Although I know it must be hard on you seeing as I'm incredibly sexy." Another grin spread over his face at his last sentence this time accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle.

She laughed at his attempts to be seductive. All previous tension was gone as the teens stood in the room, one laughing and the other pouting like a child from being laughed at. "Hey. What's so funny?" Naruto was whining now, crawling over to the edge of the bed, getting closer to Hinata. "Come on Princess. Can we please share? Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Fine. We can share, but you better stay on your side and tomorrow I expect separate beds." Hinata just couldn't say no to him when he begged. He just looked too adorable.

Naruto was happily bouncing on the bed not paying her any mind, so she took the opportunity to shake her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. _'You don't like him. You were just wrapped up in the moment. Yeah. I'm gonna stick with that.'_ " Now, I'm gonna go take a shower, you just relax or something." Hinata hurriedly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Naruto could hear the water from the shower and lay down on the bed. He was tired from earlier, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. He felt dirty and decided to wait patiently until he could take a shower.

Lying on the bed, with only the sound of the shower echoing around him, his thoughts got the better of him. _'Ok dude. You don't want her. Right? You just…I was just…caught up in the moment. Yeah. I'm gonna stick with that.'_ Naruto rolled over onto his side, staring at the bathroom door.

Hinata came out of the bathroom, feeling clean and ready for a good nights sleep. Looking over, she saw Naruto asleep on the bed, curled up on his side. His blonde hair was sprawled around his head, his face in a soft expression as he steadily breathed in and out. A small smile was set on his peaceful face.

Hinata walked over, kneeling down by the bed in front of him. She ran a hand through his soft hair, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. A gentle smile came over her face as she walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. "Good night…Naruto." She closed her eyes and happily went to sleep, thinking and dreaming about what had happened that day

* * *

AN: i seriously hope that this chapter was ok...the only romantic part kinds sorta really sucked...makes me not happy. but yay! they finaly made it to the sound! woo hoo! no more writing about traveling! well...now that i actually think i sort of a little bit no what im going to possibly do with this story, i think i might update more...maybe...if i dont forget what im thinking might happen. and again as always, reviews are welcome...wait. im going to say neccesary. maybe it i say that itll sound more important and youll do it. so, reviews are neccesary...is true. hope you liked it...and my naruto question still stands. seriouly people. im glad im not alone in my unknowing state but i really want to know!


	7. decided hate

Disclaimer: No i dont own any part of Naruto. i do own the oranizations peoples tho...i think. if theyre actually people from other random animes and i forgot then i am sorry.

AN: hey sorry it took me so ong to up date. But seriously, i wrote five different versions of this chapter before i settled on this one. And im still not happy with it, but w/e. im sic of writing about the same thing over and over. Oh and i just realized that my writing style is a little confusing. so...sorry if youve ever gotten conused with all the random perspective and time skips ive been doing. so tell me if youre confused and ill try to make things more clear for you. oh and a special shout out to Elisawolf. What you said was seriously cool and luved it! U rock harder than i do! and in my opinion that is pretty hard to do!

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start. Sweat ran over her brow and slowly ran down her cheek. Her mind raced as she recalled the nightmare she had been forced to live in her dream. Drawing in a deep breath, her pale eyes moved to the window beside the bed. It looked like the sun was just setting, the orange and pink sky visible above the buildings. She noticed a small clock on the wall and read the time. 5:47 pm. They had slept the whole day. Hinata shifted, feeling something close to her back. Turning around she came face to face with a still sleeping Naruto. She reached over and ran her hand through his hair. It was wet and had little bits of soap in it. _'He must have gotten up and showered.'_ It was just like him to leave soap in his hair like a little kid. She got up and quietly dressed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Sighing, she walked to the window and propped it open. Her body moved flawlessly as she worked her way up to the roof. Sitting, she watched as the sun slowly made its way to the horizon. 

Naruto watched as Hinata swung herself out the window and climbed up the building. Raising himself out of the bed, he shook his hair, making the natural spikes move into place. His feet made contact with the cool ground, sending shivers up his warm body. Taking his jacket from the ground, he slipped it on and walked over to the window, the cool night air splashing over his face, fully awakening his senses. From where he stood he watched as the sun disappeared and the stars began to blink into existence one by one. Hinata still hadn't come back, and he wanted to start on their search or the organizations leader soon. Naruto made his way to the roof, the night sky illuminating his path. He could hear the sound of a flute and piano playing in the background as street performers displayed their acts. The sounds were soothing and worked their way smoothly into his mind.

Naruto flipped onto the roof, not making a sound, and looked around for Hinata. His eyes widened at what he saw. Hinata was dancing, her summoned water moving fluidly around her body glistening with the light of the stars and moon. Her hair swung around her and her eyes were closed. The intricate foot steps that she used and the way she moved her hips in perfect time to the music hypnotized him. As the song ended, Hinata slowed her dance, mainly moving the water as she swayed with it. The final note was played and the water swarmed up and fell, the separate drops falling and reflecting the lights making them look like stars falling around her still body. Her lavender eyes blinked open, gazing at the full moon. Naruto made a move toward her and her eyes flew to him, looking shocked and embarrassed that he had seen her.

Hinata gazed up to the moon, her eyes still half lidded from before. That song had been so peaceful and beautiful that she couldn't help but dance. Her ears picked up a small noise to her right and her keen eyes flicked to the source. Her face flushed red as she noticed Naruto standing there, looking straight at her. She knew that he must have seen her and that just made her blush even harder. Her eyes darted away from him, focusing on the ground. The band started again, playing another song in the background.

Naruto looked at the blushing Hinata, he knew that she was embarrassed. He had to make it right. And to do that he had to lie. "Hey Princess, I just woke up and thought you might be up here. Guess you were looking at the stars right? Well they are pretty." His voice was light and an innocent smile accompanied the words.

Hinata turned her head to him. _'Maybe he didn't see me.'_ "Yeah. They really are." Naruto walked over to Hinata and stared past her at the glowing city.

"Well, we got a mission to do, care to join or are you just gonna sit up here all night?" His soft voice turned loud and boisterous. A playful smile on his face. His eyes looked to hers and his mind raced. Under the stars she looked beautiful and the memory of what had happened the other day raced back to him. _'What am I thinking? She may be pretty but she's just a spoiled little girl. She would never like anyone who can't help her social status. She is a Hyuuga after all.' _

"Ok, ok. Don't freak Uzumaki, lets go." Hinata dropped from the roof onto the streets below, walking in the direction of the red light district. Naruto jumped down after her and walked in the same direction, both slightly shifting into mission mode.

They had been walking for about an hour, going into a few different bars, talking to a few different people. Naruto walked a good five feet behind Hinata, both trying to come across as not knowing each other. Hinata stopped at a rather expensive looking bar, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers over the shell of her ear, signaling to the watching Naruto. She moved inside, Naruto casually following her in.

Bright lights shined from every corner yet it was dark and hard to see anything clearly. Hinata made her way to the counter, skillfully dodging all the drunk men and side stepping from the occasional sick looking person. She sat down at the bar, comfortably spinning the stool to the beat of the music. Her eyes were scanning the faces of the surrounding people, looking for the identifying scar. She saw a mob of people around a table in the corner, but she couldn't see any faces. Turning back to the bar, she noticed the bar tender cleaning glasses in the sink in front of her. Leaning over a little, she put on her best cute face and smiled up at the boy. His brown eyes looked at her, and he too smiled.

"Umm…would you mind telling me what that group over there is all about? I'm new here and I'm wondering if I should try to get with them or steer clear." Even to herself Hinata sounded so innocent and yet her words were so sluty. The bar tender also seemed a bit shaken by what she said, but his eyes looked over at the group she had indicated. He shook his head as he turned back to her, his dark brown hair falling over his face. Leaning over the counter to her he gave her a warning look.

"Well miss, that group over there is part of an organization. No one really knows what they do and it's not like they're openly violent or anything so I can't say that they're bad people, but I definitely know that they aren't good people. A cute girl like you probably shouldn't get involved with them unless you wanna get hurt." He gave her a small smile before going over to another customer and taking his order.

'_Part of an organization huh? Well…I'll just have to check them out.'_ Hinata lifted herself off the stool and walked over to the DJ, where Naruto stood. She wrote down a song on the play list and talked to Naruto with out looking at him. "I got a lead on those guys in the far corner. Not sure if I'm right, but I'm gonna go check them out. You coming?"

Naruto looked straight ahead, not looking at the girl beside him. "Yeah, I'll follow in a minute." He spoke into this cup, choking down the bitter alcohol inside. He turned around and walked over to a slot machine, having a clear view of what was happening at the earlier indicated table.

Hinata turned and began to walk to the secluded table. Passing by a group of people, she picked up a bottle and kept walking, drinking from the brown bottle. She reached the table and put the bottle down with a loud clink. They all turned to her, all their faces showing interest in the young girl before them. "Hey boys! Mind including a shy girl like me in what you're all doing?" She winked at a man to her side and leaned over more, flaunting her body as much as possible. She could practically see the drool falling out of their mouths, but no one spoke. All eyes shifted to a man at the far end of the table holding a bottle of something and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey little girl. Sit down, tell us your name." Hinata sat in an empty chair and grinned seductively at the men around her. The man with the bottle nodded to the others who visibly relaxed and slid a shot glass over to Hinata. She quickly stopped it with her hand and watched as another man filled it with clear liquid. Hinata bit her bottom lip and lifted the glass to her mouth. Quickly tipping it back, she swallowed the entire glass, feeling the sting of the liquid in her throat but her head remained clear.

"You can call me Hina. So…what are all you boys doing over here all by yourselves? Are you the leader? Are you really as dangerous as all the people say?" Hinatas questions were quick and asked in with a truly curious air. Her head tilted innocently to the side, making her look even cuter.

"Well, aren't you the curious one. Well, sorry to say so Hina, but no. I'm not the leader of this little organization." The same man from before answered giving her a searching look.

"But, have no doubt that our leader is the coolest and toughest guy around." The man sitting to Hinatas right looked confident in his statement. She raised a brow and rested her head on her hand, looking up at the man from her position. He blushed down at her and she simple smiled up at him.

"Toughest guy around huh? Maybe I should meet this 'leader' of yours. Mind pointing him out to me?" She moved closer to the man next to her, she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"We could arrange that. But, only if you play a little game with us." Hinata turned her attention back to the first guy at the mention of a game. Her head tilted and a small pout was on her lips.

"And what game did you have in mind?" She looked around the table, taking in the smirking faces.

"A drinking game. You outlast me, and you can see him." Hinata looked him over, and nodded her head. Luckily for her, she had grown up drinking sake with her family at social dinners and had developed a very high tolerance for drinking. Her glass was filled once again along with her opponents, and both threw them back at the same time, crashing their glasses back onto the table.

xXx

Naruto sat in his chair, watching as Hinata walked over to the table, grabbing a random bottle on her way and chugging down the remainder of the liquid inside. She approached the table and smoothly moved in between two men, landing her bottle harshly on the table. He watched her mouth move and the men loosen with every word. His face turned red, watching as she moved her body in such a way that even if you weren't looking, you were. Naruto stood from his position and walked closer to the table, attempting to listen to what they were saying. "-outlast me, and you can see him." Naruto looked over, his eyes landing on the empty shot glass moving from Hinatas pink lips.

Just as Hinata was taking her tenth shot, one of the men got up and walked over to the bathroom. _'finally!'_ Naruto casually followed him through a door and walked up behind him. The man turned, his blood shot eyes wide. "what are you d-" Naruto punched the man square in the face, knocking him on his back, blood trickling from his broken nose. Flicking the blood off of his hand, Naruto bent over and grabbed the unconscious man by his feet. Naruto shoved him into a stall and quickly henged himself to look like him. Checking himself over in the mirror, Naruto headed back out to the table.

xXx

Hinata pushed back her tenth or twelfth shot as a man far to her right left the table. She repeated the sequence of drinking and dropping and drinking over and over again, her head becoming light.

"Well girl, I have to admit, you can really hold you liquor." Hinata looked up, her vision starting to blur, the man who had challenged her was looking at her. She noticed how his cheeks were red and he swayed lightly in his seat. Everyone around the table were staring at her, amazed at how much alcohol she could hold. Hinata gripped her hand around the once again filled glass in her hand and brought in up to her face, the man who left taking his seat yet again.

Just as she was about to down the liquid she noticed that the man was running his fingers over the shell of his ear, staring into Hinatas eyes. Hinata, still able to comprehend most things in her mind, turned on a small section of her blood limit, recognizing the mans chakra signature as Narutos. Letting the chakra leave her eyes, she lifted the glass up and gulped down the burning liquid, knowing that their plan was finally on track.

Naruto sat down where the man he was disguised as was sitting earlier. Just by looking he could tell Hinata was close to collapsing where she was, but her opponent wasn't doing much better. Seeing Hinata reach again for her drink, Naruto reached up and brushed his fingers along the top of his ear, sending her the predetermined signal. Her eyes turned a sharper white as she looked him over, but quickly turned back to her drink, a new bit of determination on her face.

"Hey, dude, how many has she had?" Naruto leaned over and asked the grey haired man next to him, never taking his eyes off the swaying girl. She shook her head violently, her purple hair flying around her head, sprawling over her shoulders and highlighting her reddening cheeks.

"That last glass made…47 shots I believe. Man, I don't know how the hell she's still conscious. It looks like she'll even outlast Kaho." Naruto looked at Hinata worry running through his mind. _'47?!?!?! What the hell does she do in that over sized house of hers all day? Practice drinking? Kami! At this rate she's going to die of overdose.' _Naruto watched as again Hinata drank another glass, a small hiccup following.

xXx

The glass shattered as it fell out of Hinatas limp fingers, the top of her body leaning heavily on the table before her. She was drunk and babbling on and on about nothing.

"I like pie, it's all like…." Hinata reached into the air as if trying to physically grab the word she was looking for. Her arm fell as realization dawned on the wasted girl. "Pie. It's all like….pie." The men around the table were half laughing at how ridiculous she was acting and half staring at her body, knowing that as drunk as she was she wouldn't care. Naruto simply rolled her eyes at what an annoying drunk she was, and instead switched his attention to the other man who had just passed out on the table.

"Ok, Hina, if you can drink this, we take you to our leader." The man that Naruto had talked to before leaned across the table, filling a new, taller, cup with sickly green liquid. Hinata drunkenly reached out, grasping the thick glass. Her lips opened and placed themselves shakily on the edge of the glass. Tilting her head back, Hinata poured the green substance down her throat, a drunken smile over taking her face as she slammed it on the table. Her focus went to Naruto, her tongue running over her red lips and her pink cheeks darkening. Naruto felt someone jab him in the ribs, a blush coming over his face. "Hey, dude, I think she likes you." Naruto merely murmured incoherent words as he looked anywhere but at Hinata.

"Well Hina, a deals a deal. Lets take you to the leader." The man sitting beside Naruto stood as he spoke, gently trying to lift the stumbling Hinata. "Hey Kazo, mind helping me with her?" The mans black eyes were looking directly at Naruto, who assumed that he must be disguised as this Kazo person. Reacting quickly, Naruto rushed over to Hinata, picking her up bridal style, following the rest of the members into a back room.

Candles were placed around the rooms, a faint red tinge covering the dark walls. In the middle of the room, sat an older man wearing a baggy black shirt with matching black pants. His short spiked hair was black at the roots and had silver tips, his green eyes illuminating in the dark. A long ragged scar crossed over his right eye, making his once kind looking face appear sinister. He sat on the ground, a small table before him laden with sake containers and burnt cigarette butts. A pretty girl backed away into a corner, holding her silver tray closer to her body.

"What do you want? And who is this girl?" His voice was rough and cracked, his eyes searching their faces. Naruto placed Hinata on her feet and backed away, careful to watch the unstable girl. Hinata stumbled and fell onto her butt landing perfectly in front of the table. Her hands placed on the table, she shifted her weight and leaned close to the mans face.

"Are you Zaku?" Hinatas question was straight forward and not very ninja like, but hey it got the job done. Hinata was extremely close to him, her eyes drooping.

"Yes. I am, but may I ask who's asking?" Zaku backed up a little and looked at the people behind her. "And why is she here?" A different guy stepped forward who looked younger than the rest, his body visibly shaking.

"Actually leader, she beat Kaho in a drinking contest." Zaku looked back at the girl, realization dawning on his face. He broke out into a smile, taking in the appearance of the pretty teenager before him.

"Hi, you know, I've been looking everywhere for you. You are a very hard person to find." Hinatas words were slurred and her body felt extremely heavy. She could see Zakus mouth moving, but she couldn't comprehend the words that came out. She felt her body make contact with the cool hard surface of the table, and darkness surrounded her as her eyes slid shut. All thoughts and conscious thinking left her as she fell into a deep sleep. Zaku sighed and looked over at Hinata.

"Does any one know what she meant by 'I've been looking everywhere for you'?" Zaku turned to the group, everyone shrugged, but Naruto took a step forward.

"I can explain everything." All eyes turned to him. He undid his henge changing his dull brown hair and black eyes into his spiky blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. Collective gasps could be heard behind him, but he kept his gaze on the man sitting before him who had already pulled out a katana, ready to defend himself. "No need for that sir. Me and my…partner here have arrived to replace our fallen comrade. I am Naru and the girl is Hina. I hope you excuse our earlier behavior, but we simply wanted to make sure that it was you." Naruto bowed his head to the man, who was sheathing his sword and sat down at the table, taking Hinata off and lying her gently on his lap, her chest rising steadily with each breathe.

Zaku silently questioned his behavior and looked into Narutos piercing blue eyes. "I see. So you two are the replacements that Mizu was talking about, well I'm glad you finally made it to us." A friendly smile was given to Naruto who didn't hesitate to return it.

Naruto and Zaku began to exchange different information, both checking and double checking the others identity. All the while, Naruto was stroking the sleeping Hinatas long silky hair, never realizing what he was doing.

"Ok, so we'll meet you tomorrow at noon by the river in the forest. We hope that we are what you expected." Zaku nodded in confirmation to Narutos words and guided them out of the room.

xXx

Naruto walked down the deserted streets, Hinata squirming in his arms. Looking down, he was reminded how cute she looked when she was asleep, how innocent she seemed. Her eyes blinked open, a hazy look fogged over them. Moving around, she realized her position and stopped, a blush crawling up her neck. Leaning back into his chest, she willed her pounding head ache to leave.

"Hey Princess. You finally awake? Man, you drank so much I thought you'd never wake up." Naruto laughed at her, causing her to flinch at how loud he was being. She buried herself deeper into his arms and chest, attempting to hide herself from the loud noises surrounding her. "What's wrong? Huge hangover?" Hinata merely grunted in response and gripped his shirt tighter, a feeling of being sick coming over her.

"Shut up, it's not my fault that guy could drink enough vodka to fill a Sunday school classroom." Hinata shook in his arms feeling as if every sound was someone purposefully screaming into her ear, just to spite her.

"Yeah well, let me remind you that you drank more. Where the hell did you learn to drink so much anyways?"

"Yeah whatever. I learned it from my family, we have a lot of those fancy diners and it would be embarrassing if the heir to the clan got drunk after a few cups of sake." Hinata moved her fingers over her temples, attempting to calm her pounding brain. "Are we almost back? My head is killing me."

"Almost." Naruto continued on his path down the street, silence stretching between the two. He could feel her body pressed against his and her breath running softly against his neck. It made him nervous and a little uncomfortable, but for some reason, he didn't want to let her go.

Hinatas head was resting by Narutos neck, her mind racing and the pain vibrating. "Hey, Uzumaki, what took you so long before? I swear I was sitting there for an hour before you finally decided to join me."

"It's not my fault that no one wanted to leave the table. If you ask me it's because you were flirting those old guys too much. I seriously thought you were going to jump up on the table and start a wet t-shirt contest." Naruto sneered down at her, his eyes lingering on her face.

"I was not. I'm just a natural when it comes to getting guys attention." Her words made a smile come onto his face. She was so stupid sometimes, it made him laugh.

"Whatever you say Princess, whatever you say." Both of the shinobis minds were thinking about what had happened, the mission, and each other.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, his clear blue eyes looking over the street ahead. She watched, fascinated as his yellow hair bounced with every step. He was strong, smart, funny, powerful, dedicated, and hot. She knew all of this, but she also knew that he was arrogant, self centered, annoying, loud, and clan wise, a nobody. She could never be with him and she would never want to. But still, even knowing this, her heart won't stop pounding every time she gets close to him. Hinata opened her mouth, she needed to say something to calm this feeling in her stomach. "Umm.." Narutos eyes flicked to her, waiting for her to finish her thought. Hinata looked into those deep blue eyes, and opened her mouth once again.

Naruto was watching the street carefully, not wanting to miss anything or trip in the darkness. His eyes were running over every surface, taking in anything and everything. But, his mind wasn't on his surroundings; it was on the girl that he was carrying. She had shifted earlier and he could feel her chest pushed up against his. He tried not to pay attention to it, but it was just so damn distracting. She was kind, funny, a talented ninja, graceful, devilish, and stunningly beautiful, that much was obvious, it was the other stuff that bothered him. She was spoiled, uncaring, sarcastic, snarky, bratty, and she was the heir to the most prestigious clan in Konoha. He knew it wouldn't ever work out between them, and he didn't want it to. But still, he couldn't push her out of his mind, she just so…intoxicating. He could feel her looking at him, but he didn't want to look at her, if he did, he could never make this feeling in his stomach go away. "Umm.." Naruto heard her soft voice next to his ear, he snapped his eyes over to her, waiting to hear what she had to say. Her mouth closed and opened again, giving her a cute helpless look.

"Umm.." She repeated herself again, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid in front of the idiot.

"Yeah?" Naruto, who was hiding a laugh, instead looked annoyed at how lame she was being. Hinata huffed and decided that there was no way she could actually like this jerk, it was probably just a side affect from all the alcohol.

"I hate you, Uzumaki." Hinatas statement was so calm and clear that it didn't just sting Naruto, it burned. Here he was carrying her drunk ass and she was telling him that she hated him like it was a normal thing to say. Naruto dropped his arms, causing the purple haired beauty to fall hard on her ass. He crouched down, becoming eye level with her, getting extremely close to her flushed face.

"I hate you too Princess. I hate you so, so much." His words were bitter and cold, floating in the air around them. Both rose and walked silently back to the room, neither completely believing what they had said, but satisfied none the less. All they knew was that the weird feeling they had was now gone, and instead replaced by bubbling anger and annoyance.

xXx

Purple hair tangled around a small body as Hinata rolled over in her sleep, her head resting softly on her pillow. Her lithe form was covered with a very thin sheet that became see-through when the moon shone on it. If you looked, you could see her purple and black pajamas under it, nicely hugging her shapely body. As the heiress slept, she was unaware of the blue eyes watching her.

Naruto sat on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes softly watching the sleeping girl. Sighing, he looked away. He wasn't able to sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her, and now that he was awake, all he could look at was her. What was she doing to him? Why was she doing it? Naruto placed his head on the pillow next to hers, his arms draping over her side. He pulled her closer, and in her sleep she unconsciously obliged by wrapping her small arms around his back. Resting his forehead against hers, he blinked at her sleeping face. He knew that he didn't hate her, and he knew that he probably never could. But, that doesn't mean that he's not willing to try. Before he could muster the energy to move, his eyes closed, and he joined the girl in the world of dreams.

* * *

AN: so...another chapter that i think was pretty lame...not sure if the beginning was needed. actually i positive it wasn't but i love that part in the anime and i wanted to make it happen...so i did. and i also tried to cut back on the romance since Chronostorm said that he/she wasn't expecting it til later i realized that maybe i was moving it along a little too fast. and dude dont worry, you weren't annoying me. i enjoy questions. it lets me no you actually read it. smiley face 


	8. making connections

Disclaimer: Nope. havent bought Naruto yet...still waiting on that last business deal to come through.

AN: Ok...i am not going to give away anything about this chapter up here...so ill write about it at the bottom. and a special shout out to love comes and goes. it makes me happy that you like all of my story.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, a blinding light forcing her to shut them again. She hesitantly opened the eye closest to her pillow, finding a blonde blob blocking the light for her. Closing her eyes again, she moved closer to the source of warmth before her, burying her head into the crook of its neck. _'Wait, what kind of pillow has a neck?' _She pulled her head back, her eyes adjusting to the light. Looking down, her face reddened seeing a sleeping and shirtless Naruto. Her arms were wrapped around him and their legs were tangled in the white sheets. Her attempts to sit up without waking him proved futile as she was pulled back to him. 

A dark blush came over her face as his tan arms held her tight around her small waist. Trying to get away from him just made her head ache worse and his hold was like iron. His soft snoring resounded in her ear, her head settling back into the crook of his neck. She hated how she was always mean to him, but she didn't want to get closer. If they did, they would both end up hurt in the end. Her grip on him tightened as she drifted back to sleep.

Naruto lie in bed awake with his eyes closed. He had woken up when he felt something try to pull out from under him, feeling comfortable the way he was, he pulled it back, not noticing the struggle it put up. He felt soft hair tickling his neck and warm breath moving across his shoulder. Feeling something tighten around his back he opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful girl clinging to him. Her short black shorts and dark purple spaghetti strap shirt clashed with her light complexion. What happened the night before ran through his mind. He remembered his cold words and hers. Carefully, he removed his arms from around her and pulled out of her grasp, silently walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Hinata felt him smoothly slip away from her, the soft click of a closing door following after. Rolling over, she stared at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she swung her legs over the side and grabbed her clothes, changing into them before Naruto came back.

Both ninja left the room, not talking about what had happened, but both thinking about it.

Naruto walked silently, his hands in his pockets, leading the way to the forest. Hinata was walking behind him and he would occasionally glance over at her, checking to see if she was still following. Every time he looked, she was either looking to her side, her eyes glazed over in thought, or her eyes were shaded by her hair as she looked down. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to so badly, but he knew that she would probably just hate him all the more. He wanted to hate her, he wanted all the feelings he had for her to just go away. But it wouldn't be that easy. It was never that easy. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and stopped, looking to both sides for a sign of a river. His face scrunched up as his mind tried to recall where the river was. Taking a step to the left, he stopped and turned back to his right. He swung his head back to the left, blue eyes searching. Turning back, he turned again. He had no idea where to go and he ended up walking in one direction and then turning around again and heading in another. His antics stopped when a small giggle was head behind him. Turning around he saw Hinata, her hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking with the effort of containing her laugh.

Hinata was walking behind Naruto, her eyes wandering over everything but him. She didn't want to look at him; every time she did she would want him. They walked for a while, wandering through the forest. Coming to a part of the forest thick with trees and far from the village, Naruto stopped for a second, Hinata watching his movements. His face scrunched in a cute way as he looked from side to side. Hinata raised an eyebrow at his actions and silently stood there as he walked to his left and stopped after a step. He walked back and forth for a few minutes, each time he turned looking more and more confused and frustrated. Hinata couldn't help herself he looked so adorably stupid. Covering her mouth she tried to hide her laugh but she couldn't hold it anymore. A soft laugh escaped her and caused Naruto to turn back to her, his face questioning

"I'm sorry. You just look so…so…I don't know, but it was funny!" Hinata doubled over laughing, her hair falling over her bent head. Her knees fell to the ground, her laughter getting louder. Sitting on her butt, both hands covering her stomach, her laughter slowly died down. Naruto looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Well excuse me for being lost, your majesty. Do you know where we're supposed to go?" Narutos voice was loud and could be heard by any one with in a mile. He strode over to Hinata, bending over her sitting form.

"Well, actually, I do. The river is that way." Hinata giggled under her breath, pointing behind Naruto. Feeling the question coming Hinata quickly answered. "Byakugan." A look of understanding came over Naruto as he set off in the direction Hinata had pointed. Soon they both arrived at a small river, the steady sound of trickling water filling their ears.

Hinata stretched out on a large rock, her head falling to the center. The warm sun fell over her face, a light breeze shifting over her. Naruto sat on the opposite side, looking up to the sky. He fell onto his back, his head landing next to hers. Both just laid there, patiently waiting for Zaku to come and brief them on what they had to do. Hinata rolled her head to the side, looking at Narutos. His eyes were closed, the breeze blowing across his yellow hair. She smiled, turning her head back up, closing her own eyes. Just as she was opening her mouth, she stopped. Her eyes snapped open, as did Narutos.

Both teens sat up, eyes narrowing. A kunai landed next to Naruto, the sharp edge cutting his cheek. Both ninja jumped from their earlier positions, bringing out kunai and scanning their surroundings.

Naruto jumped into the forest, following the trail of the kunai. Jumping along the branches, he spotted a man dressed in black staring down at him. The blood trickled down his face, the opened wound stinging. Jumping up, he landed next to the masked ninja delivering a swift kick to his knees. The other ninja jumped up, dodging the blow and hitting the Uzumaki in the jaw. Naruto staggered back, falling from the branch. Forming hand seals, Naruto sent a line of wind up to the man, cutting his upper arm. Turning around, the kitsune landed on his feet, taking out a kunai and throwing it up at the man above him. Without seeing if he had hit his target, he turned and ran up a tree, pushing off as he reached his wanted height. His body twisted, sending him hurtling into the opposing ninja. A sharp pain went through Naruto as his arm was twisted behind him. Turning to lessen the pressure, Naruto lost his advantage and the other gained control. His back slammed into a tree, small lines of blood running down his raw back. Gathering chakra in his hand, Naruto slammed his closed fist in the ninjas stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

Flipping back, the enemy nin performed various hand signs, slamming his palm onto a tree trunk. The trees form bent and rippled, spitting out sharp wooden kunai. Naruto dodged most, one lodging itself into the top back part of his shoulder. Pulling out the kunai, sharp pain rippled through his body, blood running from the open wound. Clapping his hands together, a giant gust of wind sent the black clad ninja through the tree behind him and crashing into the next. His body fell limply to the ground, blood trickling from the gash on his head. Walking over to the body, Narutos cold eyes looked over him. Taking a kunai from his pouch, Naruto quickly slashed the others throat, bleeding the other to death. Standing over the dead bleeding body, Naruto cleaned off his weapons, placing them back in their proper place. He turned around, his body stinging, and headed back to where Hinata was.

Hianta ran onto the river, awaiting an attack. She saw Naruto jump away out of the corner of her eye. Activating her blood limit, the veins by her eyes bulged, twisting her sweet face. Looking around Hinata saw nothing. Just as she was relaxing, a hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her into the cold water. Her arms flailed around her, her lungs taking in the freezing liquid. Focusing herself, Hinata shot a water bullet at her attacker, bending the water away from her. The water swept away from her body, air once again reaching her. Coughing up water from her lungs, Hinata didn't sense the ninja behind her. A harsh kick hit her square in the side, sending her flying and skidding across the dirt. Regaining her bearings The heiress picked herself up, jumping high above her enemy and showering them with various weapons. Her opponent was hit but kept moving toward her. Falling down, Hinata landed gracefully. Turning around a wall of water followed her, flowing around the enemy. A rock wall was summoned, blocking out the water and absorbing it.

Hinata charged the other who was trapped inside their own wall. Jumping in, the Hyuuga saw them just as they blended into the earth, disappearing. The walls around her reformed, becoming a solid box, she was trapped. Refocusing the amount of chakra in her eyes, Hinata looked around again. She could see the walls filled with charka, the amount hurting her eyes. A sharp ended pillar of earth shot out from the wall, whizzing past her face as she narrowly dodged it. Calming herself, Hinata dodged all the attacks, studying the walls. A smirk covered her face as she dodged another pillar and struck the wall with a gentle fist. A body fell out of the wall, into her arms. The earth wall dissolved, allowing Hinata to jump away. Carrying the body with her, she swiftly readjusted it, giving herself a vantage point. Taking the head in her hands, she snapped the enemies neck, killing the nin instantly. Sighing, Hinata stood; sweeping her eyes over her surroundings, making sure no one else was around. Once satisfied, Hinata walked back to the rock, calmly sitting down and rubbing her sore body.

Naruto came back to the river seeing Hinata massaging her neck. Her hair dripping water and sticking to her back. Taking a seat on the rock beside her, his head snapped up hearing a noise. They both heard footsteps behind them, both ready for another fight. Jumping up they both brought out their kunai, only to come face to face with Zaku. Raising his hands, he clapped loudly, a smile on his face. Both shinobi dropped their weapons, sitting back on the rock.

"I am very impressed. You two managed to kill two of my best ninja." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces. "I'm sorry. I should explain. You see, I wanted to test you to see if you were good enough for a job that I had in mind." Zaku looked at Hinata, his green eyes staring into her lavender ones, sending a blush spreading over her face. Naruto looked back and forth at the two, anger and jealousy rising inside of him. Pushing down his unwanted feelings, Naruto turned to Zaku, gaining the older mans attention. His ocean blue eyes stared into the other's green orbs, charka flaring inside of both.

"And what exactly is this job that you want us to do?" Naruto moved closer to Hinata emphasizing the us. Zakus eyes wandered back to Hinata before snapping to Naruto. He strode closer to the two, his black and silver hair swaying.

"I need you two, to go undercover for me. Right now, a major business in our country is having contact with another branch in Konoha. They're importing both important information and important merchandise. It's vital to this organization to strictly monitor what is happening on both sides, and to know what information is being given out and taken on both sides. You following me so far?" Zaku glances at the two as he stopped his pacing, giving them a chance to speak. Naruto glanced at Hinata, opening his mouth, he shut it again, shaking his head. Rolling her lavender eyes the heiress turned to Zaku.

"Why would someone give out information about this country to someone who isn't an ally? Are they a traitor or something?" Hinata looked directly into Zakus eyes, question in her own. A smile spread over his face as he sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"No my dear, he's not a traitor. You see, your country is thinking of making an alliance with Konoha and this business endeavor is a way of sort of testing that alliance. But you see, an alliance with Konoha doesn't exactly work for us. We have…other plans. So, we need to monitor what's happening and take full advantage of it all." Zaku removed him arm and once again stood in front of them, his face serious. "Your assignment is to infiltrate the company in this country and listen to what is going on. You won't be placed directly in the company, but at the owners house, where you, Hina will be his personal maid, secretly listening in on all his phone calls and personal things. And you, Naru, will be his body guard, following his movements and listening on his business meetings. Both of your jobs have already been set up. You are to report to his house tomorrow and then your mission will begin. Don't worry about getting the information to us, we'll send someone to you. Well, I've got to get going. Good luck." Zaku disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone. Both stumbled back through the forest, reaching their hotel room just as the sun was setting.

xXx

Naruto and Hinata both fell into their room and landed on the bed, both of them sore and tired. Hinata sat up, feeling the dull throb in her side. She calmly walked over to her bag, her tangled violet hair swaying behind her. Rummaging through her things, Hinata returned to the bed, sitting next to a cringing Naruto.

"Sit up." Hinata placed her hands on Narutos shoulder, attempting to pull him up. He looked over at her and flinched as another wave of pain came over him.

"No." Naruto was in too much pain to do much of anything and Hinatas pushing wasn't helping anything.

"Sit up so I can tend to your wounds." Hinatas stern face came into view, only to soften a second later. "Please." The kindness in her voice reached the injured boy and he couldn't help but do as she said. He sat up carefully, not wanting any unnecessary pain. Hinata gently took off his jacket and lifted his shirt over his head. His legs hung over the side of the bed, his face turned away from her. Hinata repositioned herself, kneeling in front of him, coming face to face.

Opening the box she had taken from her bag, she took out some bandages and rubbing alcohol. She also took out a small container that held her special healing cream. Dipping a cotton in the alcohol, Hinata brought it up to his whiskered face, running it over the still bleeding cut on his tan cheek. Naruto hissed and pulled away, hand snapping up to cover the stinging cut.

"What the hell is that?" His voice was harsh but it turned softer looking at her face and seeing her caring expression. "It stings." This last part was quiet and barely a whisper, but she heard it. A small smile was on her face, her eyes lighting up.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just rubbing alcohol." She again rubbed his cut, cleaning it thoroughly. Again he flinched, muttering under his breath about the sting. Smiling, Hinata leaned in closer, her mouth slightly opened. Her lips stopped an inch above his cut and she gently blew on it, the cold air taking away the sting.

"There. That better?" Naruto merely nodded, a blush coming over his face at how close she had been. "baby." Narutos eyes narrowed at the name, but he said nothing.

Hinata placed a long thin bandage on his face, covering the cut, and gently ran a slim finger down his face. She turned her eyes to his shoulder, seeing a thin trail of dried blood running over it. Moving closer to inspect, she pulled herself up and straddled Naruto, making him blush extremely hard. She pulled herself closer, now able to see the large gash on his upper shoulder. She cleaned it and bandaged it, Naruto still in slight shock of what she had done. Sitting back onto his lap, Hinata looked at him, noticing his silence.

Naruto was still in slight shock, she was so close to him, her body literally over his. He wanted more than anything to just reach out and take her. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. But, a nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him that if she pushed him away, he would be heart broken. He wasn't sure if he should risk it. Looking down at the girl sitting in his lap, her big purple eyes staring up at him, his mind melted. Her hair fell out from behind her ear, framing her porcelain face. He knew what he wanted, and he knew what he should do. But most importantly, he knew what he was going to do.

Hinata was about to move off of the still silent Naruto when his arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him. His soft hair brushed against her face and his eyes shone brightly in the dim room. His hold tightened, flattening her upper body against his, her legs on either side of him. Leaning back, she looked at his face, seeing his bright blue eyes swirling with hundreds of different emotions. Before she could ask or say anything, his lips came crashing onto hers, making her eyes widen in surprise. Hinata felt his soft lips against hers sending her into ecstasy. His lips moved against her, making her lose herself. Feeling the way she did, she couldn't stop herself from leaning into the kiss, deepening it. Narutos hands slid up her back, bringing her closer still. Pale hands moved up his naked chest, winding her thin arms around his neck, wanting more contact between the two. The feeling of his lips against hers was incredible. He was soft and gentle yet passionate and rough at the same time. Her mind raced and yet she couldn't understand any of the thoughts that ran through it. All she could think of was how much she wanted to be with the blonde under her.

Naruto moved his right hand down to her leg, an idea coming to him. Still kissing the girl on top of him, he moved his hand to her inner thigh, lightly running a hand over it. Hinata gasped, giving the Uzumaki exactly what he wanted. Seeing her parted mouth he swiftly moved in, slipping his tongue inside of her awaiting mouth. Feeling his tongue inside her mouth, the wet muscle rub up against hers, a whole new sensation took over her body. She felt like she was burning and only way to make it go away was to have more of the boy.

Hinata removed her hands from behind his neck, placing them instead on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, never breaking the lip lock. The fall caused Hinata to apply more pressure to the kiss, allowing more access to her mouth. She moved her own tongue, fighting a little with his. Biting down on his lip, she got him to open his mouth more, allowing her access into his mouth, switching their roles. This whole experience, this moment, had blocked out all her thoughts leaving only one. This one thought was telling her over and over that she liked what she was doing and wanted to do it many more times.

Naruto felt something sharp bite down on his lip, and gasped a little, feeling Hinatas warm tongue move into his mouth. The feeling he got from this kiss was incredible. Nothing in his life could compare to it. Not even ramen. In fact, in his mind, ramen was way behind this. Moving his tongue against hers, creating friction and heat, they battled for dominance, which he won of course.

Feeling the need for more leverage, Naruto hastily flipped their positions so that he was on top. Breaking the kiss, they both gulped in some much needed air. Naruto lost no time, this time attacking her neck. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving a trial of kisses from her jaw line to the nape of her neck. Naruto pulled back, only to be pulled back into another kiss by the girl below him. This kiss, unlike the first, was soft and tender, showing their feelings for each other. Hinata reached her hand up, gripping Narutos back, bringing his body crashing down to hers. Naruto pulled back, ending their kiss, and reached for his back, pain evident on his face.

"Crap. Ow." Naruto sat on his heels, trying to see his back. Hinata sat in front of him, worry on her face.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Hinata peered over Naruto seeing his raw scraped back. Quickly grabbing the earlier discarded medicine off of the floor, Hinata cleaned the cuts and smeared her healing cream over it, placing a large bandage over it, covering the majority of his back.

"Naw. It's ok." Narutos attention turned to Hinatas red swollen lips. He wanted to kiss them again, but he stopped himself, knowing they both had to digest what had happened. Instead, he simply pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata had a deep blush over her face, her hand reaching up to her lips. Narutos head tilted toward her, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"N-naruto. What…"Hinata was cut short by a small laugh by her ear. Turning her head sharply, she came face to face with a laughing Naruto. "What?" Her face grew an extremely dark red seeing him laugh at her.

"It's nothing. It's just that…you called me Naruto." He let out another small laugh, seeing how red she was. Hinata turned her head away, her face burning.

"Sorry…"

"No. I like it. It's cute coming from you." Hinata turned back to Narutos smiling face, a smile of her own matching his.

"Is that so?" Hinata rose from where she sat, backing off the bed. Naruto watched her, his eyes intent. "So…what about Naruto-kun?" He nodded his head, showing that it was ok. Hinata reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her, wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at him, an innocent smile on her face. "And Naru?" Again he nodded yes. Hinata bit down on her lower lip, slowly backing them up. "Naru-kun?" Another yes. Her back lightly ran into the wall, making Naruto walk into her. Tilting her head up to look at him, she brought her lips extremely close to his. "What about…

Naru-chan?" Naruto, who was about to close the gap between them looked up, seeing the glint in the Hyuugas eyes.

"What you mean? Naru-chan is a girls name. No way." He backed away from her a little, trying to emphasize his point.

"Ok, fine. Naruto it is." Hinata slinked away from Naruto, sliding across the wall to the bed. Falling on its soft surface, Hinata snuggled up to her pillow, and closed her eyes. Naruto walked calmly over to the bed, taking the spot behind the purple haired girl. Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, he closed his eyes, feeling her hand slip into his. Both teens drifted off to sleep, neither thinking about the consequences that would occur because of what they did. Both were in their own bliss as they fell asleep together.

* * *

AN: Ok. i am so sorry. im good at the teasing flirty stuff...its the actual making out that i suck at. so again sorry. them liking each other was suppose to be all like...you no... good. but my stupid unable-to-write-make-out-scene-ness ruined it all. so again i apologize. ok, so originaly i wasnt gong to have them like eachother yet. at least not that much...i was going to make it come up later, but i figured w/e. im sick of having them not like each other. but, if it turns out that they shouldnt like each other until later, i might end up deleting this chapter...if i decide that its no good enough. and im also sorry that their peronalities and reasons and feelings keep changing, they probably seem really fickle. but its just that theyre confused...i guess. idk. sorry again. wow. i apologize a lot...i need to stop that. NEways...hope to update soon. and hopefully you peoples review more this time.

* * *


	9. the missions mission

Disclaimer: Nope. not yet.

AN:Ok dudes. sorry this is so late. its just this story is seriouly dead in my mind. I just dont know what to do with it. but, dont worry, that doesnt mean that i wont finish it. i will definitally finish it. its just going to take longer. i also tried writing another story to get inspiration, but now im kinda stuk on that one too...hehe...NEways, sorry that this one is so short. but like i said,having a litle prob with it. i will try to update sooner than i did this time since apparently when i stop for a while that means im not gointo write it anymore... whatever. ok. enjoy.

* * *

A loud knocking was heard, waking a sleeping Naruto. Sitting up, he shook his head, trying to regain himself. Rolling off of the bed, he lazily walked over to the door, rubbing his eyes as he opened it. Looking into the hall, he saw no one there. Stepping out through the door, his foot collided with something hard.

"Shit." Naruto jumped back, clutching his foot. Looking down, he saw a large package, his and Hinatas fake names printed on the top. Grabbing the package, he turned back to the room, shutting the door with his foot. Setting it on the empty bed, his head swiveled to the bathroom door, hearing the shower running inside. Walking over to his bag, he pushed through his things, looking for something to eat.

The door to the bathroom opened, catching Naruto's attention. Turning around, his blonde hair spilling into his blue eyes, he saw Hinata walk out. Her body and hair were still wet, the only thing covering her being a small white towel. It clung to her damp body, showing off her curves. Naruto leaned back against the dresser, a large grin on his face.

"Hey Princess, you dressing like that just for me?" His head tilted back, his eyes moving up and down her body. Hinata rolled her lavender eyes, grabbing a robe off the hook.

"Whatever…Naru-chan." Hinata unfolded the soft, fluffy robe, holding it out in front of her. The thick fabric slipped out of her grasp as she felt arms encircle her small waist. Blonde spikes fell into her view as Naruto placed his head into her neck. His tongue ran over the base of her neck, licking up the water pooling there.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Hot breath spilled onto her neck, moving down her back. Tightening his hold on her, he brought her fully against him. "Now apologize." His voice held a playful air, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Right. Of course, how could I forget." Hinata slapped her forehead, shaking her head from side to side. Pulling away from the body behind her she walked over to the box on the bed. Lifting it up, she shook the box, examining the sounds it made. Naruto looked at her in amusement. She looked so cute when she did that, he couldn't help but smile. "What's in here?" Before Naruto could even answer, she cut it open, using a kunai tucked into her towel. Naruto gulped seeing her hidden weapon, but quickly walked over to see inside the box.

Naruto reached in, pulling out a pair of black pants with a black button up shirt. Not minding that Hinata was standing beside him, he changed his pants, the size perfect for his small figure. Not bothering to unbutton the shirt, Naruto slipped it on over his head, getting a button caught in his pale hair. "Owie, owie, hair. Ow." Naruto reached up, trying to pull the button out. His arms being only half way in the shirt stuck out awkwardly to his side. Pulling down at the shirt, his hair only got more tangled, ripping harder on the poor boys head. Flailing his arms, he felt small hands reach up to his head, halting his actions. After a few moments, the shirt was pulled down, free from the tangles of his hair. Naruto smiled, grateful for Hinata's help. His eyes moved down to what she was wearing, his jaw dropping.

xXx

Naruto grabbed clothes out of the box, examining the shirt in his hands. Hinata turned her attention back to the contents, her eyes widening at what she saw. Reaching inside, she brought out a very short and frilling black and white maids outfit. It looked like a mix between a peasant top and a French maids costume. Seeing how Naruto was currently 'occupied' she swiftly changed, pulling on her clothes and tall black socks. Glancing at the mirror on the wall, she saw just how short the skirt part really was, coming down just below her underwear. The black vest pulling tightly over her chest and stomach, lacing up in the middle. The puffy white sleeves matched the white tulle under her skirt, and the white flat shoes that were still in the box. Shaking her head, her purple hair flew through the air, fanning nicely over her shoulders. _'Wow. I look like a slut. It's for a mission. It's for a mission.'_ Hinata sighed deeply, trying calmly not rip the clothes into pieces. Turning around, Hinata found a still struggling Naruto, his blonde hair wrapped firmly around a small button. Reaching up, her small steady hands unwound his hair, pulling the shirt over his head. Looking at her, his jaw dropped, his eyes widening.

"What are you wearing?" His voice was loud and echoed inside the small room, making Hinata flinch. Stepping back, Hinata pulled down at the hem, the only result being that the top moved lower. She quickly pulled it back up, forcing her to keep the skirt at the ridiculously short length.

"I know, but it's not my fault. According to the letter, these are our official uniforms." Hinata pulled a letter out of the box, handing to Naruto. Blue eyes swept the pages, his brow furrowed in concentration. His hand lowered, his eyes planted firmly on Hinata. "There was another paper. We're suppose to give it to our employer. It has all of out personal information." Hinata handed him the other letter, his eyes lightly scanning over the information. Hinata sat on the bed, her short skirt riding up and showing off small white shorts she had put on. Walking over to her, Naruto let his body fall, his back falling comfortably on the bed beside her. A small laugh escaped his, catching the pale eyed girls attention.

"It's weird, we're working undercover, for the mission we went undercover for. Now that is what I call funny." Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, looking Hinata as she stood, letting hi see just how short her skirt really was.

"Yeah, yeah. I call it troublesome." Hinata walked to the door, gathering her things, and turned back to Naruto. "You coming?" The blonde quickly stood, grabbing his bag and walking to the waiting heiress.

"Yeah, I just forgot something." Narutos blue eyes shined, looking down at the girls face.

"Really? What?" Her sentence was cut off as Naruto leaned down and kissed her. His lips moved gently and sensually against hers. She could feel him smile as she leaned into it, returning the kiss with more feeling. Pulling apart, Hinata smiled up at him, opening the door and stepping out. Following behind her, Naruto watched as she smoothly pulled her hair into two loose braids, the hair falling cutely around her face.

xXx

Hinata walked down the street, trying as best she could to hide herself and her embarrassingly tiny outfit. Unfortunately for her, the more she tried to hide, the more people, or more specifically boys, would notice her. Focusing on the ground, Hinata continued her walk, picking up the pace. The building they were suppose to report to was only a few more blocks away, all she had to do was keep going, and she'd make it. Not watching where she was going, Hinata bumped into someone, causing them to stumble a little.

"Sorry." Hinata looked up, seeing a boy about her age, his brown hair falling loosely around his face. His eyes roamed over her, a small smile on his face.

"It's ok. But, would you mind telling me where you're going in that…outfit?" Hinata blushed, remember what she was wearing. She subconsciously pulled at her skirt, her eyes shifting away from the boy.

"It's umm…I have a new job. You know, uniform required." The boy gave her a crooked smile, a small laugh coming from him. Blushing even harder, her head lowered, her hands pulling harshly at the front of her skirt. A slender finger hooked under chin, forcing her head up. Her lavender eyes looked into smiling brown ones.

"Right. You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." Hinata blinked, her head tilting to the side. Just as the boy was about to speak again, an arm wound around her shoulder, pulling her into their hard chest.

"Hey, Hina. Ready to go? Hinata looked up, seeing a pissed off Naruto giving a death glare to the boy.

xXx

Naruto walked down the streets, his hands in his pockets and his posture relaxed. Up ahead he saw Hinata walking awkwardly, moving as quickly as she could in her restraining clothes. Looking up to the sky he watched as the clouds moved across the sky, floating carelessly. Closing his eyes, he listened as the villagers talked amongst themselves, gossiping carelessly with each other. Listening to the conversations, one voice caught his attention. Opening his eyes, he saw Hinata talking to some boy with straight brown hair. He was smiling down at her, a heavy blush on her face. They were much too close for Narutos taste. Walking over quickly, Naruto placed his arm over Hinata's shoulder, pulling her into him. Her flushed face turned up to him, surprise evident. Glaring at the now frowning boy, he couldn't help the venom from entering his voice.

"Hey, Hina. Ready to go?" Looking back to Hinata, he didn't even wait for her answer before setting off down the streets again.

"What is your issue?" Hinata pulled away from Naruto, stopping where she was. Naruto stopped, turning to Hinata, his face set in a mix between a pout and a scowl.

"My issue is that guy and how close you two were getting." Naruto stared down at Hinata, anger running through him. Hinata looked at him, her confused face turning into small smirk.

"What's wrong? Was baby jealous?" Hinata laughed a little at him, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"No. Of course not. I just don't like the way he was looking at you. He could be dangerous." Hinata rolled her eyes at his lame excuse, moving closer to the blushing boy. Standing on her toes, her mouth reached up to his ear, blowing lightly in it.

"You know, you don't have to be jealous." Falling back onto her heels, Hinata grabbed Narutos hand, walking down the street. His tan hand pulled lightly on her small creamy one, bringing her closer to him. They both silently walked down the street, neither exactly looking forward to where they were headed.

A large building loomed over the streets, stone steps shining in the morning sun. Hinata walked up the steps, gently pushing up the heavy wooden doors. Her small heels clinked against the marble floor, the sound bouncing off the walls. Her hips swayed as she walked, showing off her hourglass figure. Walking up to the reception desk, she leaned against the counter, her grip hard.

"Excuse me. We're here for to see Mr. Wesawn. We're his new employees." Hinatas voice was soft, her face kind. She motioned to Naruto who was inspecting the room while leaning casually against the marbled wall.

The elderly man nodded at her, sending her a warm smile. "I am sorry, miss, but Mr. Wesawn is not here as of yet. But, if you would kindly step into this room, I will come ad get you when he arrives." He stepped out from behind his desk, leading her over to a door to the side. Nodding her head, she stepped inside, followed by Naruto. The man closed the door behind them. Sitting down in a chair, Hinata sighed, closing her eyes. Naruto walked up behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders, holding her close. Leaning down, he began to kiss her neck, pushing aside her dark hair. Hinata leaned into his touch, breathing deeply in contentment. Snapping her eyes open, she forced him away, giving him a warning look.

"Naruto. Did you even read the paper I gave you?" She looked into his eyes, watching him intently. Naruto turned away slightly, his eyes not looking at her.

"Well, a little, but I was kind of distracted, so I didn't finish." Naruto looked at her, his eyes landing on her clothes. Hinata, realizing that she was the distraction, shifted, again attempting to fix the size issue.

"Well, for our made up identities, we are brother and sister, which means we can't act, you know, like how you were acting." Hinata walked over to where Naruto was standing, leaning against the wall. "Ok?"

Rubbing his chin in thought, Naruto looked over to her. "So you mean I can't," Naruto swiftly trapped her between himself and the wall, running the tip of his finger lazily up and down the length of her arm. "touch you like this?" Earning no response, he moved further, his lips moving over the soft skin of her neck, her other hand making its way to her back, pulling her even closer to him. "How about this?" Again, he got no response. Smirking, he moved his lips from her neck to her own red lips, swiftly covering her mouth with his own. He could feel her lean into the kiss, causing him to smile. Braking the kiss, he dropped his hand down, running it along her leg. "None of those?" She shook her head not trusting herself to open her mouth. Taking his chance, Naruto swooped in again, claiming her awaiting lips.

Hinata heard soft footsteps outside of the door, hurriedly pushing Naruto off of her. Naruto landed harshly in a chair, Hinata leaning back on the wall as the door swung open. The elder man walked in, the warm smile still firmly in place.

"Excuse me young masters, but Mr. Wesawn has arrived. I will now escort you to his office." Hinata bowed her head, thanking the man and motioned for a slightly miffed Naruto to follow. They walked down a very long hallway, making several different turns. The floor was made of green marble like in the first room, the walls painted a light moss color. They stopped before large double doors, the older man motioning for them to approach it. He knocked firmly on the door, leaving immediately after.

"Come in." The voice was loud, resounding through the door and down the hall. Taking in breath, Hinata stepped forward, pushing open the doors. Naruto and her entered, the soft lighting of the room a welcome change from the harsh intensity of the hall. "Oh, you must be my new maid and guard. It's very nice to meet you." Hinata looked over to the desk, her eyes landing on the boy from the streets. Her jaw dropped as realization hit her, he was the owner of the company. His straight brown hair fell into his face as he looked them over, a smile on his face. "Oh, Hina. What a pleasure it is to see you again. And you must be Naru. Well, welcome to my company." He leaned into his desk, neatly piling a stack of papers. Hinata stepped forward, handing him their papers and exchanging in polite conversation.

Naruto watch them talking, his eyes narrow. _'I don't like this. He obviously likes Hinata. MY Hinata. This isn't good. Not only is she clearly TAKEN but this is a mission, she cant be distracted. Then again, I guess our relationship is a distraction. What is our relationship? We never did talk about it. I hope she'll want to continue seeing me when we return to Konoha. Look at that pretty boy. He's eyeing her like she's available. Wonder what he would think if he 'accidentally' sees some 'sibling' love. No. I cant do that. Hinata would kill me, literally. She's kinda scary like that, but she is the ANBU captain. Wow, I made out with the ANBU captain. That is so hot. She's so hot. God, I want to jump her right now.' _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Hinata called out to him.

"Come on Naru." Hinata stood beside him, her face serious. Turning back to her boss, she gave a polite smile, bowing a little. "We'll report back later to get our assignments." Naruto followed her out of the room, slouching with his hands in his pockets. They walked briskly down a hallway, going down a couple flights of stairs. They came to a stop by a wooden door. Hinata took out a key, sliding it into the lock, she hurriedly pushed open the door, pulling Naruto in roughly with her. Inside the room were two separate beds, a closet, and a private bathroom.

Naruto swept his eyes lazily over the room, vaguely detecting a few cameras placed around the room. He knew that Hinata too had seen them, so he didn't bother trying to show them to her. He threw his things into the closet, falling down onto his bed. Hinata, placing her things beside her bed, sat on her own, staring at the plain ceiling.

"So, what now?" Naruto looked over to Hinata, seeing her turn to him. Her long hair trailed along the bed following her body as she stood up, walking to the door. Pulling it open, she stopped before walking out.

"I think we should look around. Familiarize ourselves with the building. The people." Hinata gave him a small smile, holding out her hand. "Come on. We'll split up, and tell each other about it later. Please?" Hinata gave him her cutest pouty face, trying to persuade him to come. Sighing, Naruto followed her out the door, taking her hand as they walked into the elevator, the door chiming behind them.

xXx

Hinata walked along the hall, her hand running smoothly over the wall. She had looked around the entire upper half of the building where the house was. She had asked one of the maids already working why the house was the top half of the building and she said it was because Mr. Wesawn was constantly being called in at strange hours so, since it is his company, he decided to just expand the building and move in. Her feet made subtle sounds on the carpeted floor as she walked back to her shared room. Entering, she took a quick look around, seeing Naruto lying on his bed, his arm flung over his eyes. Silently, she walked up to his, looking down at his still form. Laughing she jumped on top of him, earning a startled yell from the boy.

"God, Hina, don't scare me like that." Naruto supported himself on his elbows, looking at the smiling girl on his chest. Her eyes shined as she looked at him, crawling over the rest of his body and resting on the bed beside him.

"Sorry, bro. You're just too easy." Hinata laughed inwardly at calling him her brother. Rolling her head to face Naruto, her forehead touched his. "So, what did you see?"

"Not much. The whole down stairs is just a bunch of offices. No one's here at this hour either. You?" Naruto blinked at her, his blue orbs shining brightly at the young girl. Brushing her hair out of her face, she turned onto her side, facing him.

"Well, not much on the top, it's just set up like to be his house. I only met one maid, she was nice. Maybe in her late twenties. I also say some other guys walking around up there. I'm pretty sure that they're janitors or something. They were both about thirty or so, well built. Pretty hott if you ask me." Naruto scowled at the last part. Hinata merely laughed, knowing that he couldn't say or do anything.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Tomorrow we start right? Well, I think we should get to bed. We've got a lot to do in the morning." Naruto rolled off his bed, walking to the bathroom to change. Hinata took the opportunity to change herself, pulling on a black tank top and dark blue sweat pants. Naruto walked out in orange sweats and no shorts, falling onto his bed. He heard Hinata walk to the bathroom, his eyes falling closed. After a moment, he heard the door creak open, and Hinata walk back in. Opening one eye, he motioned for her to come over to him, patting the bed. Walking over, she plopped onto the bed, her butt landing solidly next to his hip. "Sleep here."

"Na-ah. I have to actually sleep. And you being there won't help." Hinata moved to get up but was pulled back by Naruto who grabbed her wrist.

"Please? I'm not use to sleeping alone anymore." Naruto breathed into her ear, whispering his words so the cameras couldn't hear.

"Fine. Since you're afraid of the dark, I'll stay with you." Hinata hastily got up, flipping off the lights and jumped into the bed again, pulling the covers up to her chin. Naruto smiled over at her, and pretending to pick something off of the bedside table, leaned over Hinata, kissing her lightly. "Good night, Naru."

"Good night, Hina." Naruto lay back down, facing her, and fell asleep. Hinata too closed her eyes, falling asleep with in minutes.

* * *

AN: so yeah, kinda lame i no. sorry about that. if anyone has any ideas on what could happen during this mission feel free to share since thats what im stuck on. NEways, like i said, ill be updating sooner. till then i guess. bye bey.


	10. Finding direction

Disclaimer: i no ownie the naruto series

An: I am so freakin sorry that this took so long to get out. but i tried to make this one longer to make up for it. again, i apologize. and incase any of you were confused. the boss dude is young. he's like maybe two or three years older than Hinata (hes the dude she bumped into on the street). and also. i have good news. i know what im doing with the story now so the chapters shuld be coming out faster now. Yay! Ok. read and review please!

and special shout out to lostandlonely for being the awesome reviewer that you are. although what you said at the end there was a little wierd it all good. wierd is cool. So, luv ya and review again.

* * *

The room was still dark when the young heiress awoke, her subtle orbs scanning over the still room. Careful not to wake Naruto, she slid off the bed, moving to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Walking in, she studied her face in the mirror, taking in her knotted hair and pale complexion. Sighing, she sat down on the counter, leaning her head against the cool glass. She could hear Naruto moving in the other room, his feet shuffling over the carpet. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, falling back into sleep.

xXx

Naruto rolled over, expecting to feel a warm Hinata next to him. Not feeling anything, he opened his cerulean eyes to finding the bed empty. Running a hand through his pale blonde hair, he sat up, looking around the rest of the small room. Noticing the light on in the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and clothes, waiting for Hinata to be done. Sitting on his bed, he took out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise that Jiarya had insisted that he read. Naruto's eyes stopped scanning the pages and flicked over to the bathroom. It had been at least half an hour now and Hinata still wasn't out. Setting the book down, he walked over to the door, knocking lightly.

"Hina?" There was no answer on the other side, so Naruto called a little louder. "Hina" Still no answer. His hand gripped the handle, turning it lightly. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the bathroom, swinging it closed behind him. His eyes landed on the sleeping girl, perched comfortably on the counter. Walking up to her, he leaned in closer to her ear and blew in it. Her head moved away from his, a slight groan escaping her. Rolling his eyes, he shook her shoulders, her eyes flying open at the movement. "Hey there princess, get enough sleep?"

Hinata moved to get off the counter, but was stopped by Naruto who stepped in the way. "We're all alone now. There're no cameras in here. Please?" Naruto gave her a cute puppy face, his eyes shining a bright blue. Hinata tried to look away, but he was just too cute. Giving in, she quickly kissed him, pulling away before he could even react.

"There. Happy? Now out, I need to shower." Hinata motioned with her hands for him to leave, but he stayed still, a look of disappointment on his face.

"That was it? I have to watch you get hit on by some other guy and all you give me is that?" He looked a little angry, but he mostly just felt cheated. Hinata laughed a little at how childish he was acting. Moving in closer again, she brushed her lips over his, not moving more into him. Placing her hands firmly on his chest, she kissed him, long and sweet. Naruto happily returned it, twisting her hair in his fingers behind her back. Hinata pulled away, giving him a slight push for the door.

"There. Now please, out." Naruto complied, knowing that was all he was getting. Hinata watched him walk away, forcing herself not to run after him. Jumping off the counter, she quickly got in the shower, knowing she didn't have much time.

xXx

Naruto and Hinata walked out of their room, both showered and in their proper uniform. Silence came over them as they made their way to their boss's office, knocking on the solid wood doors. "Come in." Naruto pushed open the door, holding it open for Hinata to step through. "Yes, hello my new employees. Sorry that you have to share that small room, but you're siblings so you don't mind right?" Naruto smirked at this, Hinata merely tilting her head and smiling. "So, Naru, if you would please wait for me outside the building, my other guard will fill you in on what we're doing." Naruto paused for a moment, receiving a small glare from the Hyuuga. Nodding stiffly, he exited the room, walking to the front of the building. Hinata stayed where she was, awaiting instructions.

"Now, Hina, today I have some important business to attend to so I'll be leaving soon. What I'd like you to do is to clean this office. And since my secretary is sick today, would you mind filing these papers for me? I'll be back around five. Till then." He gave her a peck on the cheek, hurrying out of his office, a dull briefcase dragging behind him. She watched as the door swung closed, his figuring disappearing from sight.

'_Well, that's convenient.'_ Striding over to his desk, she began to organize things, discretely looking around the room for any cameras. Finding one in the left corner, she brought out the vacuum, using that as an excuse to move a large cabinet to block it. Working though the files, she takes out different receipts and shipping orders, lining them on the desk in front of her. _'Konoha…Konoha. Found it. Lets see, the last things shipped there was…food pills…soldier pills…some average equipment like tents and flash lights… Hmmm…not sure what some of these codes mean. It seems like they're just sending over normal supplies. There shipment records date back by a few months, and the merchandise isn't out of the ordinary. Looks like the company doesn't have any secrets. But, the upstairs might.'_ Hinata finished filing the papers and cleaning the room, dusting off her black uniform as well. Walking out of the room, she made her way up stairs, hoping to find some clue about what this company was planning with Konoha. Whether they really were trying to forge and alliance or if they were trying to trick them.

xXx

Naruto made his way to the front, pushing through the door to the bright morning sun. Everything around him seemed peaceful. Shops were just opening and children played in the streets. Looking to his left, Naruto noticed a man leaning against the wall wearing the same clothes as him. He had long red hair pulled into a low ponytail, and dark sunglasses hiding his dark green eyes. Naruto walked over to him, each step echoing lightly on the cobbled street. The man looked up from the ground, noticing Naruto approaching him.

"You must be Naru. The name's Reno, nice to meet you." Reno lifted up his sunglasses, resting them on his head, while offering his hand to Naruto. A broad smile stretched over his face as Naruto took his hand.

"So, Reno. Mr. Wasawn told me you could tell me what it is we do." Naruto leaned against the wall, joining the other man in his crowd watching. Reno nodded his head, his hand lifted to his chin as if in deep thought.

"Well, it's simple really. All we do is follow him wherever he goes, and make sure that no one kills him. We escort him places and wait either in the room or outside according to where it is. Like this time for example, we'll be waiting inside." Reno's eyes traveled along the street, stopping on a group of boys who were throwing a ball. He watched them walk around a corner and disappear. Turning his head, he slowly looked back to Naruto a goofy smile on his face.

"Why inside today?" Naruto tilted his head, one eyebrow raised. Reno's smile fell a little, leaving a small smirk.

"Some shady people we're dealing with here. All I know is that we can't leave him alone with 'em." Naruto gave him a stern nod, showing he understood. A few moments later, the door to the company opened, revealing their disheveled boss, his hair whipping out behind him in the strong breeze.

"Well, gentleman, ready to go?" Both Reno and Naruto nodded, following after the young owner. Blue eyes scanned the surroundings, memorizing faces and paths as they made their way into the down town area.

xXx

It was past noon by the time they made it to their destination, a small underground club. Big men in tight black shirts stood by the doors, checking any one who entered. Showing the confidence that he naturally had, Naruto walked past them, making sure to keep an eye on his boss. He watched as he spoke to a fairly large man, handing him a slip of paper. The man nodded, sweat running down his thick neck. Pushing through a steel door, the entered a room with a low long wooden table in the center. At the far side sat a rich looking man wearing a long black coat. He held a cigarette in his mouth and a wine glass in his hand. The room was well lit, but the smoke filled the air, making it hard to see. The smell of smoke, wine, and sweat reached the blonde, causing him to gag to himself. He stood by the door along with Reno, watching patiently as their boss took a seat across from the other, the length of the table separating them.

"Ah, Takashi. It's always a pleasure to see you." The shadowed man leaned back in his chair, a wide smirk crossing his features. His ring covered hand moved on top of the table, tapping it lightly. "And how can I help you today?"

"Saito, you know why I'm here. I brought the money, but I'd like to look over the merchandise before any trade is made." Saito leaned forward, flicking his still lit cigarette on the table, a scorch mark appearing before it went out. Snapping his fingers, a man came out of the corner handing him a thick folder. Opening it, he slid it across the table, coming to a stop in front of Takashi.

"These are the exact schematics?" Takashi's eyes flicked up from the papers, settling on the man across from him. Saito nodded, motioning for another glass of wine. Takashi turned back to the papers, flipping through a few different ones.

Naruto looked over the room, taking in everything. He couldn't see the papers from where he was, but he was listening to everything and observing. There were four other body guards in there, besides them, all holding guns and all watching them carefully. Naruto watched as his boss, Takashi Wesawn, flipped through the pages, occasionally stopping to read them. Pushing the book to the side, he brought up his briefcase, taking out a smaller container.

"This is only half. I'll pay the rest when you bring me the finished product. I want them all. Have them done in two weeks. If you can have it done before then, I'm willing to up the price." Takashi pushed the container across the table, motioning for Saito to open it. Flipping the buckles up, he lifted the top, revealing rows of cash. Flipping through it, he nodded satisfied.

"If you don't mind, might I ask why you need models of the new weapons? Last I heard your company made simple supplies, not weapons." Saito leaned forward, resting his head on his folded hands. Takashi smiled, leaning back, seeming comfortable in his environment.

"Well, actually, it's a new field we're exploring. And as I'm sure you're aware, I only do top quality. Which is why I came to you. You're the best of the best, and I know that having you as my main factor, will guarantee this new section a success." Takashi's eyes landed on the servant in the corner holding the half empty bottle of wine. Half lifting his arm, he motioned for him to come over. Receiving his glass, he swirled it lightly, downing it all in one drink. Placing his empty glass on the table, he looked at down at his watch, noticing the time. "Well, my time here is up. Contact me when you are done. Till then, Saito." Takashi stood, gathering his things. Walking to the door, he paused as Saito called out to him.

"Takashi. You know, you are much more daring than your father was." His voice sounded a little taunting, but his gaze showed that he was impressed.

"I know. That's why I'm going to succeed." Takashi smiled back at him as he said this. Turning around, brown locks fell into his face, hiding his eyes. He strode out of the room, Naruto and Reno following close behind.

xXx

Hinata pushed through the contents of her boss's room, looking for some kind of something. All day she had been searching the entire upper half, looking for some information that would be important to the mission. It was vital for her and Naruto to find something for the organization and to make sure that the company wasn't trying to trick Konoha. She had found a computer hidden under the floor of his room by using her Byakugan, but she didn't have the password. And that was what she had spent the last two hours looking for. She was positive that a business man like him would write it somewhere, but she was also sure that he would carry it with him. Sighing, she closed the drawer and stood up. Her lavender orbs landed on the clock hanging from the wall. It was 4:50, leaving only a few minutes before they all came back. Running a smooth hand over her silky hair, she exited the room, making her way back down the stairs to greet them when they arrived.

Tiny footsteps would be heard as Hinata bounced down the stairs, her eyes trailing over the plain white walls. Stepping through a small door, she arrived in the entryway, her long hair blowing in the slight breeze. Walking over to the door, she arrived just as it swung open, showing three men. One with straight brown hair and tired eyes, another with bright blonde spikes and the last with spiked red hair that was pulled into a long skinny ponytail in the back. A large smile spread over her face as they walked up to her and paused.

"Hina. Nice to see you. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Takashi smiled down at her. She quickly looked from Naruto back to her boss.

"No. Actually, I already ate sir. So, I think I'll just retire to my room. I'm feeling a little tired. But thank you." She bowed lightly and smiled up at her boss. He nodded, moving on down the hall to his room to change for dinner, signaling with his hand for her to follow.

xXx

Naruto sat down at the table, looking down at the food filled table. He hadn't been able to talk to Hinata about the weapons dealing yet and it was bugging him. He looked around the table, seeing all the maids and butlers eating and talking quietly to themselves. Hinata had said that she would be in their room but when he went to talk to her she wasn't there. Eating his food he thought over everything that had happened so far, trying to piece it all together. His eyes landed on his boss as he sat at the other table, talking amongst his employees.

xXx

Her boss had just left his room leaving her alone. He had wanted to talk to her about her work schedule and it gave her the perfect opportunity to go through his things. He had changed, leaving behind his planner. Locking the door, she flipped through the small black book looking over his schedule. Looking through it, she found an appointment with the FET Company the next day. Flipping through to the back, she say a small note with the code I8YUNA228. Pulling out his hidden laptop, she entered it in as the password and all his files popped onto the screen. Scrolling through his list of known contacts, she found the name of the company and read over their description discovering that they were the people who supplied this company with soldier pills. Which, as she had found out earlier, was one of the few supplies that were shipped only to Konoha. She also found several other appointments listed in the book, all being listed in his laptop and all selling generic supplies. Placing the items back where she found them, she froze.

A chill ran up her neck as her eyes turned steely. Spinning around, she activated her Byakugan, searching the surrounding area. Jumping out of the window, she raced across the roof tops and into the forest.

Her pale eyes swept her surroundings detecting a chakra signature further ahead. Jumping from tree to tree she stopped, feeling a different signature coming up from behind. Naruto stopped at her side, his face serious. Getting into battle stance they both waited to see what was going to happen. With in seconds the branch in front of them shook supporting the weight of a masked man. Naruto brought his kunai up higher ready to attack and was only stopped by Hinata as she calmly approached the shadowed figure. Her dark tresses hung into her face slightly obscuring her steady eyes. Sheathing her weapons, she deactivated her Byakugan and a small smile graced her lips.

The masked man pulled off his cap letting his long brown hair fall over his shoulders. Only now did Naruto notice his Hyuuga eyes.

"Hinata-sama. I came under order of the Hokage, I am to hear your report and assess which of the three options I was given that you should take." He bowed politely and jumped onto the ground motioning for the other two to follow. Both Naruto and Hinata dropped to the ground. Hinata instantly ran up to the boy and hugged him, catching him by surprise. Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched _his_ Hinata hug another guy.

"Neji, I am so happy to see you." She hugged him tighter, her thin arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

"That's not very like you Hinata-sama. But thank you, it's nice to see you too. Although, that out fit is a little questionable." Hinata laughed quietly as she released him and stepped back beside Naruto. "Now, Hinata-sama, Uzumaki-san, if you would please give me a full update of the mission." Neji leaned back against a tree trunk and gazed steadily at the both of them. He noticed how Naruto kept glancing at Hinata and how her attitude toward things had changed. He couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between the two.

"Ok. I'll start. Well, we met up with the dude that we were supposed to. Zaku, not all-together bad guy. Apparently his thing is that he wants to attack Konoha but there's this one company that's doing a sort of peace treaty test run with Konoha. They're doing major imports and he wanted to know what was going on. So, he sent us there and so far, I've found out that the owner of the company, Takashi Wesawn, is in the process of buying a new style of weapons that he plans on selling to Konoha. Oh and Zaku also mentioned that he has some spies in the Konoha side so you might want to check that out." Naruto gave his report in a clear voice. He watched as Neji nodded his head and Hinata absorbed this new information.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji looked to her, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Right. I was able to look through their records and found that they have been trading and selling things like common weapons and supplies to various different countries. Apparently they are a very well known company that has branches in many different villages. Every one is owned, if not run, by Takashi Wesawn. The only items that I was able to identify through various serial numbers so far are the food pills and soldier pills and a few other common supplies. Mr. Wesawn also has appointments with many different companies, all supplying him with different generic supplies." Hinata's voice was curt and clipped. She was polite yet held an air of superiority. That was the Hinata that Neji was use to. One who was cold and politically correct. The only one who could properly lead the Hyuuga clan.

"Ok. So, I'd have to say that this Takashi person is very important. Without him, nothing would work and Zaku wins. So, your new orders are to protect Mr. Wesawn at all costs and if forced to choose between saving him or staying under cover, save him. We can't risk losing a potential ally. Especially one who could be giving us new technology." Neji pulled his long hair back, tying it into a ponytail. Slipping his cap back on, he tied on his mask, walking past the two shinobi. "I need to report to the Hokage, I might come back, but I might not. Take care, Hinata-sama. And might I say, I like this new you." Neji jumped onto a high tree branch, immediately jumping off into the distance.

Hinata blushed a little at what he had said, thinking about it in her head. _'Have I really changed that much? Naruto has had a big impact on my life, I guess I just didn't notice the change.' _Turning to Naruto she saw a slight frown on his face as he gazed in the direction Neji had gone. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know him? I mean, you must know him right? You did hug him." He seemed rather defensive as she looked at him. His eyes finally landed back on her as he finished talking, a little anger swimming inside of them.

"Naruto. He's my cousin." Her voice was smooth as she stared at him, not wanting there to be any confusion. He seemed relieved when hearing this and he reached out and grasped her hand. They quickly made their way back to the village, not even having time to talk, so that their absences wouldn't be noticed. Making it back to their room, they both collapsed on their beds feeling completely exhausted.

"Hina?... Hina?" Naruto looked over at her only to find her asleep. Shrugging to himself, he rolled over and quickly fell to sleep, a kunai hidden securely under his pillow.

xXx

The next week went by as smoothly as it could. Naruto had accompanied his boss to a large glass building where he had a meeting with the head of the company to discuss his shipment of soldier pills. Everything was fine and they were back at the company with in three hours. Everyday they would go to meet another company and everyday he would stand outside and wait for him. While guarding Takashi he had become quite good friends with Reno. Reno had turned out to be the eccentric type. His personality was loud like Narutos and although he was a skilled fighter, he couldn't go four hours without tripping or running into things. Not to mention his weapon of choice, which like his attitude was slightly odd. He used a short staff that he had told Naruto extended with the press of a button and, by adjusting it in the right fashion, could be changed into a whip. All and all, he and Naruto got a long well.

"Hey, Naru." Reno looked over to Naruto, his bright green eyes shining in the sunset as they stood on the street. They were waiting for their boss to come back out, and were currently leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Yeah?" Naruto didn't look back at him but rather gazed out at the sunset, the golden lights streaking and highlighting his blonde hair.

"You and Hina seem really close. If you don't mind me asking, did something happen that brought you together? I mean, I know you're brother and sister, but still." He followed Naruto's gaze to the setting sun, his own green eyes turning a deep gold.

"There wasn't some major accident or anything. We didn't get along very well before. But, after a while we learned to like each other. And well, I love her, you know?" Reno nodded solemnly not noticing Naruto looking down to hide his face. Naruto had admitted a lot more than Reno knew. But it was true. He was falling in love with the heiress. He didn't know if she felt the same and it was for that reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"You don't really look much like each other either." Reno added as a side note, not really paying attention to whether Naruto had answered or not.

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do?" They both stood in a comfortable silence, waiting for the return of their boss and watching as the sun disappeared and the sky turned dark.

xXx

Hinata roamed the halls of the upper building. She had finished her work for the day and was currently just walking. Her mind was in a haze from the past few days. All it had been was constant waiting. Waiting for the representative of Zaku to show up. Waiting for a possible visit from Neji. Waiting for the attack on Takashi that she knew was coming. All of it was exhausting and was doing nothing but making her paranoid. Her eyes shifted up and down the hallway before pushing open the window. Stepping out, she jumped up to the roof to watch the sun disappear. The golden light refracted off the early evening fog and dissolving into the night leaving only the stars. All of this reminded her of one person. Naruto. He was still the annoying, pig headed, and overly confident boy that he was when they met, but those were things she had come to love. Lost in her thoughts of him, she took no notice as the sky darkened and the stars shone bright above her. Laying down on her back, she closed her lavender eyes, not seeing Naruto as he came up and sat beside her.

"Hey." His voice was soft and seemed so quiet under the sea of stars. She opened one eye, seeing him gaze up to the stars.

"Hey." A small smile played on her lips as she sat up, curling her knees to her chest. Her head fell on his shoulder without a word and his arm slipped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"So, dearest brother of mine, any more news on what to do?" She asked, nudging her head more into his neck and curling closer.

"No, and don't call me that….sounds funny." Naruto looked at her, a little annoyed.

"But, you are my big brother." Now Hinata was just making fun of him, taking pleasure in seeing his annoyed face. Standing up, Naruto towered over her as his eyes narrowed on her laughing face.

"And you're my spoiled-rotten obnoxious little sister." Hinata stood too, her hands on her hips.

"Hey! At least I'm not some stupid, annoying kid who thinks he's the god of the world!" Her voice was hushed because she didn't want anyone to find them up here. Stepping closer she pushed his shoulders a little, forcing him to take a step back.

"I never said I was the god of the world. God, you are so judgmental. Just like when we first met." Naruto was yelling, clearly not caring if someone overheard them.

"I am not judgmental. You're just an arrogant self-righteous idiot. And would you shut up? Someone is going to hear you." Hinata hissed, keeping her voice in a harsh whisper.

Naruto's voice was getting louder and louder with each second, Hinata trying to make him stop. "No I will not shut up. You are an irritatingly perfect girl who thinks the world revolves around her. That's what you are Hinata Hyuu-" Naruto was cut off as Hinata's lips came crashing over his. He was still angry and since he couldn't scream at her, he pulled her closer, gripping her to his body almost painfully. Forcing his mouth down harder, he deepened the kiss, feeling her hands gripping the back of his shirt.

Hinata could feel his aggression in the kiss and she couldn't help but respond. His hands gripped her arms tighter, a feeling a pain coming to her through the haze that the kiss caused. He bit down hard on her bottom lip, a coppery taste entering both their mouths. The sharp pain brought Hinata out of it and she jerked her mouth away from his, burying her face in his chest. Her arms dropped but he held onto her just as hard as he had before.

"God, don't you ever shut up?" At these words Naruto's grip loosened and his hands reached around to her back, pulling her into a loose hug. He could still taste the blood in his mouth and his anger ebbed away with her words leaving behind a small smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you Princess, but no. I don't." She looked up at him, with a smirk, and then continued her gaze to the stars. They stood in silence, both listening. Hinata eyes traveled slowly from the stars to a group of trees near by. Her hand slid up Narutos leg and reached into his weapons pouch. Quickly and smoothly she drew out a kunai holding it in her hand. Jumping back, she threw it into the trees, Naruto drawing another and preparing to defend to any oncoming attack.

A metallic clink could be heard and then, a figure emerged from the shadows. "Relax. I was sent by Zaku. I'm here to receive any information you have on this company and it's connections with Konoha." The man had long black hair tied into a high ponytail. Over half of his face was masked, but his red-orange eyes could be seen in the darkness.

"Right. Prove it." Naruto raised his kunai higher in a threatening manor, Hinata behind him pulling out Shuriken from her bag. Both watched intently as the man reached into a bag and drew out an envelope. On it was printed their names. He threw it down in front of them and Naruto picked it up and opened it.

Both scanned over the pages, and then lowered their weapons. "Ok. We'll talk." Although their weapons were gone both Naruto and Hinata didn't take their eyes off him for a second, both ready for battle without a moments notice.

"Good. Tell me what you've learned." The eerie red eyes leered over them. Every time Hinata made eye contact she wanted to look away but her pride wouldn't let her.

Naruto stepped forward, slightly hiding Hinata behind him. "Ok. First off, they're having regular shipments of normal ninja gear like food pills, soldier pills, and average weapons and supplies with Konoha. But, we discovered that they are recruiting the works of an underground weapons specialist. They've purchased new designs and plan to sell them to Konoha. We're not sure what is so special about these new weapons, but we know that they are planning to sell them for three times as much as the average weapon. He goes to different appointments everyday, he basically runs the entire company all by himself. Without him, it'd all fall apart."

Hinata stepped out from behind him, nodding her head in agreement. The black haired nin wrote down everything they said, most likely a written documentation that he would hand over to Zaku. His eyes flicked from them to the paper and back again.

"Manufacturing new and more dangerous weapons, that won't be good for us. We'll need to stop that. Underground weapons specialist you say? Do you know his name?" His red eyes narrowed in on Naruto, the whites of his eyes seeming to flicker between white and black.

"I believe it was Saito." Naruto sounded professional. Like he was use to being interrogated by the enemy who believed you to be an ally. His voice and expression were both calm if not a little guarded.

"Right. Well, we're going to have to do something about this. All I can say for now is that we're running out of time. Zaku believes that the time to act is now. He wants to just get this over with and move on. So, I'd say an assassination is the best option. But, we might figure out something else to do. Stay alert. Because no matter what the solution is, someone will be visiting you, soon." The man pulled out a scroll and threw it open, running a bleeding thumb along the paper. In a whirl of wind and smoke he vanished, leaving behind a flower petal the same color as his eyes.

Hinata looked back to Naruto, her hair falling into her porcelain face and her piercing opalescent eyes connecting with his sapphire ones. "Soon huh? Well, at least now we'll have something to do." Both stayed silent for a moment and then headed back inside to their room to sleep.

* * *

AN: was it good? did you like it did you hate it? i must know! 


	11. turning point

AN: wow. sorry it took so long to get this out. i swear, ive been working on this for forever (or so it seemed) and i think it still sucks! grrr! so i totaly apologize! also, its short. which also sux...oh. and something forgot to mention last time was that i dont own Reno. He's a character from FFVII i believe. but he totally rox, so i used him.

and a quick reply to a private message: i cant find the email to actually respond properly, but i believe that u mentioned FFXII. so, yeah, im playing it. i still havent beaten it. if u ask me, it has the best game play but kinda the worst story. although i must admit that their accents entertain me. but i am so totally looking forward to FFXIII. also versus. those are so going to beyond rock!

* * *

The setting sun cast a golden glow through the glass windows of their room. Hinata's eyes dropped closed in exhaustion. She had been sprinting across town all day, running between Takashi and the building. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she couldn't just leave the building for lengths of time seeing as how this was her job.

Arms wrapped around her small form, scaring the heiress. Turning sharply her eyes met with stunning blue ones.

"Naru. Don't scare me like that." She sounded more exasperated than happy, making Naruto give her a small pout.

"But I love seeing my baby sister surprised. The way her eyes widen, she looks so innocent and cute." A small blush formed over her cheeks as she glared at his face seeing his chestier smile.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm not always cute and innocent?" His smile only grew bigger as he opened one eye to look at her.

"No. I think you always look cute." She whipped her head away from him and faced her back to the boy. A dark blush over came her pale cheeks making the ever observant Naruto give a small laugh. Leaning forward, his chest rested lightly on her back, and his head rested on her shoulder. "And we both know you're not innocent." His words were whispered into her ear, earning a small squeak and a deep blush.

"Naru. Don't talk like that." She shoved his lightly away from her. He fell heavily on the bed, his laughter over taking him. "Hey. Don't laugh at me you jerk."

His laughter slowly faded as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Sorry Hina, but you're just too cute." Again, she blushed, mentally cursing herself for letting him affect her like this. "And your face is so red." He fell back on the bed, rolling with laughter. Rolling her eyes, Hinata strode to the door, flinging it open. "Hey, where you going?"

"To dinner. I'm sure Takashi is wondering where I am." She peered over her shoulder, raising a brow at the boy. "Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling off the bed he walked to the purpled haired girl, both walking to the stairs.

xXx

"So, Hina, tell me about you." Takashi looked over to her with a smile. She smiled politely back at him giving him her best innocent face which, judging by the light blush on his cheeks, was working rather well.

"Oh, there's not much to tell. I'm just a simple girl from a simple family. Me and Naru have been traveling from country to country for a year now. Just seeing what's out there, you know? Tell me about you."

Takashi began talking about himself as Hinata pretended to listen to him. Her eyes flickered over to where Naruto was talking to the other red headed body guard, Reno. She didn't know much about him, but Naruto spoke very highly of him, and that was enough for her. She quickly focused back on Takashi, nodding along with what he was saying.

xXx

"No way, dude. Seriously?" Naruto's blue eyes were focused intently on the red head, his face serious.

"Serious. They have the best ramen I've ever tasted and I've tasted a lot. You a fan?" Reno smirked at the sight of Naruto drooling.

"A fan? Please. I practically worship the stuff. I so have to go there sometime." Naruto sighed at the thought of the delicious ramen.

"I know, we have lunch tomorrow off. How about we go then? We'll even have a ramen eating contest. But I warn you now, I am the reigning champ." Naruto and Reno both laughed at the thought.

"Sure dude. Tomorrow it is." Both smiled and continued with their dinner. A petite girl with long dark green hair walked up to them, her face down and a small blush present on her cheeks. She wore the same clothes as Hinata, signifying that she too was a maid.

"Umm…" Her voice was small and her eyes shifted away from them, making her look cute.

"Oh, hey Reka." Reno smiled at the girl causing her to blush even harder and stare down at the ground.

"Umm, hi….Reno." She stepped a little closer, bending down to whisper something in his ear.

"Right. Thanks Reka." She gave a stiff nod and ran off, taking her seat farther down the table. Reno turned to Naruto, his green eyes shining. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you later, alright?" With that, Reno walked calmly out of the room, leaving Naruto to himself. Looking down the table a little ways, he saw Takashi talking animatedly to Hinata. He watched as Hinata replied with a smile and Takashi raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing it. He could see the faint blush on her cheeks and feel the anger stirring inside of himself. Rising from his seat, he walked steadily over to the two.

xXx

"I was always told what I worthless child I was. It made things so hard on me. But, I'm sure a beautiful and talented girl like you can't possibly understand those feelings." Takashi gave off a bitter laugh and sad smile, looking down at his now empty plate. Hinata, who knew exactly how he must have felt, bent her head down a little to look at his face.

"It's ok Takashi. If it helps, I think you've become a great man, no matter what anyone else has said." He looked over at her, seeing the sincerity on her face. A warm smile spread over his face and he smoothly clasped her hand in his. His lips met the back of her hand and a blush instantly spread over her face.

"Thank you, Hina-chan. You truly are a beautiful woman." His words took her by surprise. No one had ever said that to her, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it had an effect on her. Just as she was about to stutter out a reply, she felt someone sit down beside her.

Takashi looked around her and smiled brightly. "Oh. Hello Naru. I was just telling your lovely sister here what a delight she is."

"I'm sure you are." Naruto whispered under his breath, staring at their still connected hands.

"What was that?" Takashi blinked, clearly oblivious to Naruto's menacing aura.

"Oh, I just said, she sure is." Takashi nodded with a smile and glanced over to the clock. Turning back to the pair, he bowed his head in apology.

"I'm very sorry, but I must go now, I have some papers I need to look over. Until later, my dear Hina. Naru." Again he kissed her hand, adding a nod in Naruto's direction.

xXx

Naruto and Hinata were back in there room. It was 7:00 o'clock pm. Dinner had ended and everything was quiet. They were both sitting on the ground, Hinata studying a scroll and Naruto attempting to meditate. Blue eyes snapped open and looked over at the Hyuuga.

"So, what was with the blush?" Hinata looked at him, clearly confused.

"What?" She looked back at the scroll, scanning over the various seals and words.

"When he kissed your hand. You blushed." Hinata stopped reading and lowered the scroll. Her eyes trailed over to his and saw the intensity within them, quickly averting back to the floor.

"He….he said I was a beautiful woman. No one had ever said that to me before. It surprised me." She looked up again to see him kneeling before her. He pressed forward a little, his face only an inch or two from hers. His hand reached up to gently caress her cheek.

"Hinata, I know you're beautiful." His pressed forward a little more, making her fall back onto her elbows. "And I can make you feel like a woman." Her back was now flat on the ground, his body hovering over hers.

"Naruto stop messing around." Her voice was quiet, just like his. Her eyes searched the room, seeing if they were being watched. But they were in the blind corner, the one part of the room the camera couldn't see. She looked back to his face, and saw his eyes. She saw how soft and gentle they were staring down at her.

"I'm not messing around. Hinata I- I think I-" But she cut him off, her hand clamped over his mouth, her byakugun activated and her eyes focusing above them. Rolling out from under him, she grabbed her pouch and strapped it onto her right thigh. Motioning for Naruto to follow, she ran out of the room.

"God damn it Hinata, why won't you just let me freakin talk." Naruto too grabbed his bag, rushing after the kunoichi.

xXx

Naruto could feel the chakra circulating around him, like a thick fog. They both ran faster, glad that they had changed into their ninja garb earlier that night. Soft footsteps were heard up ahead, accompanied by soft voices. They were coming from the direction of Takashi's room.

Racing ahead, he and Hinata turned a corner, sending a shower of kunai at the other nin. His eyes widened slightly seeing the number of nin. There were five that he could see, and three others that he could sense. Naruto charged forward attacking the closest person to him. The man, who had been hit by an earlier kunai, didn't even have time to react before Naruto sliced open his throat, the blood spraying against the wall and smearing against his face.

Throwing the body to the side, he moved onto the next person, but stopped, his body unable to move. The man before him gave off a shrill laugh at his struggling. Running forward, the masked man shoved a kunai into his chest, piercing his heart. Naruto's cerulean eyes dilated, his faced contorted with pain. The man twisted the kunai deeper into his chest, sending blood spewing out of his mouth.

A shuriken flew from the shadows and struck the man in the temple. He was dead before he hit the ground. The injured Naruto turned to smoke, the real Naruto emerging from where the shuriken had been thrown. Turning sharply, he managed to block a sword with a kunai, but not the dagger that was driven into his back. Wincing in pain, he formed a few one handed seals. Lifting his fingers to his mouth he blew out, sending a strong gust of wind swirling around the room. Both shinobi attacking him were slammed to the wall. Pain shot through his body as he used the opportunity to pull the small weapon from his back.

Blue light circled in his hand, sucking in the air around him and turning it into a swirling hurricane. The wind sliced like knives through the enemy closest to him as he bled to death. Running, he slammed his open palm into the other, the swirling resengan breaking through to the other side of his body.

Leaning his back against the wall, he wiped the blood and sweat from his face, glancing around the blood stained hallway. Sliding down the wall he closed his eyes in exhaustion. Sensing someone, his eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. At his throat was a Long Katana. The steel edge was being pushed against his skin and cutting it.

A sickening smile formed over the mans face before it changed to a look of agonizing pain. He fell onto his knees, dropping the katana. Hinata stood behind the man, her face and clothes also stained crimson.

xXx

Hinata saw Naruto run ahead and used her blood limit to find the other hidden nin. Searching the dark hallway, she found one and instantly threw a shuriken in his direction. It was blocked as he drew himself out of the wall he was hiding in. Hinata readied her gentle fist and ran at him. She made contact with his stomach sending him into convulsion. Reaching down she grabbed his hair and flipped him around so his back faced her. Reaching around she cut his neck and killed him.

A rain of fire came from her left, singeing her hair and skin. Jumping backward she managed to miss the main attack. The fire wielding nin followed right after her, attacking relentlessly.

Hinata threw two kunai, both whizzing past his head. He continued to run directly at her, making the Hyuuga smirk. Jerking her arms back, the pulled harshly on the strings in her hands, bringing her kunai back toward her and driving them into the back of the enemy. His body fell to the floor with two kunai sticking out of his back. One was inserted between two of his vertebrae, and the other piercing through to his lung.

Dropping the strings she summoned water and threw it into the corner, pulling out the shinobi hidden there. The water ran into his open mouth and down his throat. She didn't even bother to face him as he clawed at his own throat, desperate for air.

Her eyes scanned the long hallway once again. The last hidden ninja was very good at concealment. Her eyes finally found him, but her body couldn't react in time to dodge. A heavy metal staff made contact with her back sending her forward. Her body crashed loudly with the wall, leaving a few cracks. She turned sharply and ran at the enemy with a gentle fist.

He dodged easily and the wall behind him crashed open from her attack. In one fluid motion she kicked out behind her, catching him in his side, and flung her arm from the other side, hitting his neck and snapping it.

Turning around, she saw Naruto leaning heavily on the floor, a large wound on his back. A man dropped from the high ceiling and onto the floor before him. Summoning chakra to her feet she rushed over to the two and threw a gentle fist into the mans spinal cord.

His body fell and Hinata looked down at the semi-shocked face of Naruto. She fell to her knees in front of him and looked him up and down.

"You ok?" Her voice was small and weak.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You?" She nodded while glancing around the room. The bodies of the dead ninja were sprawled in various positions on the floor along with a few others. Hinata looked closer, recognizing the face of one of the maids she worked with.

"They killed innocents." Sadness covered her face as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah, well. That's what bad guys do right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes away from her sad ones.

The door nearest them flung open revealing a startled Takashi. He took one look at the blood and bodies and his face turned white. His eyes finally landed on the two blood covered ninja and they widened even more.

"What the hell is going on here?" His voice was loud and scared. He kept looking between the two and the blood stained walls. Within seconds of his outburst several armed men ran into the area and grabbed the still weakened pair. They didn't give much of a fight and were easily pulled into various cuffs and chains.

"Take these two to the containment room. Keep guard on them 24/7. I don't want them escaping." Hinata's opalescent eyes met with Takashi's chocolate ones. They seemed stern, but behind that she could see his sadness and disappointment. Tearing his eyes away from hers, he turned to a few nearby maids and told them to clean up the mess before heading back into his room.

Both Naruto and Hinata had used a lot of chakra in that last fight leaving them practically defenseless. Their limp bodies were dragged down various flights of stairs and into what was assumed to be a basement. The last thing either of them remembered before blacking out was being thrown into a cold, dark room.

* * *

AN: Well, that was all...sorry. Ok, so hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. and also, we're nearing the end...so yay! 


	12. Twisted mission, secret plots

AN: well, that took longer than i thought. i blame school. its hard this year. i actually have to do stuff. and sorry if anyone was confused on that last chapter. hopefully this one will help clear things up.

* * *

Hinata slowly awoke to the dark room. Her whole body hurt and her head was pounding against her skull. Pain course through her battered body as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Ow." Squinting into the darkness she was able to make out the form of Naruto. Crawling over to him she lightly shook him, making sure not to touch any of his bigger injuries. "Naruto…wake up." 

The blonde stirred awake, wincing after moving too much. He looked at the girl hovering over him and gave a light smile.

"Hey Princess. Where are we?" Both shinobi moved and sat against the wall.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I remember is being dragged down stairs and thrown in here." Narutos face darkened as he recalled what had happened.

"That's right. I'm going to kill that Takashi bastard for doing this to us." His ocean blue eyes narrowed as he thought of the brown haired man and his fists clenched in anger. The Hyuuga could sense his anger and hostility and turned to look into his face.

"Don't blame Takashi-kun. It's not entirely his fault." She spoke softly, but firmly.

"What do you mean it's not entirely his fault? Of course it is. He's the one who had them put us in here." His voice rose and so did his annoyance. _'How could she possibly not blame him? Stupid bastard got her all confused. I'll kill him.'_

"Naruto. He didn't have a choice. Even if he doesn't believe that we're a threat he can't take that chance. He has a company filled with employees to look out for. He can't let us go just because he assumes that we're innocent. There are regulations that need to be followed. Besides, I saw how sad he looked when the guards took us away. He didn't want this to happen to us." Her sad eyes looked into his until he focused on the wall across from them.

"Or rather he didn't want this to happen to you." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto. Don't say that." She leaned forward a little to look at his face. His head snapped to the side to look directly at her.

"What? I see how he looks at you. He likes you. I can tell." He sounded sad, but also a bit angry. He was jealous. Takashi was always flirting with Hinata and all he could do was watch. Leaning back onto the wall, Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little. "What?" Naruto's face scrunched up in anger, causing her to laugh a little harder.

"You're jealous. It's so cute." She gave him a huge smile, trying to stop herself from laughing since it hurt.

"Cute? It's not cute at all. That stupid, arrogant, rich bastard likes you! That is NOT cute." Naruto's voice echoed inside the small room. Hinata was able to subdue her laughter and looked at Naruto with one eyebrow raised.

"Naruto, does it really matter if he likes me?" She tilted her head to the side a little, giving him her innocent look.

"Of course it matters!" He flailed around as much as his bound and hurt body would let him in attempt to make his point. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because Naruto, I like you." Hinata laughed a little seeing him suddenly stop moving and give her a curious look. Moving in, she gave him a light peck on the lips, the contact only lasting for a brief moment. "So don't worry about it. Now help me figure out how to get out of here."

Naruto nodded, happy that the darkness was hiding his blush. Both stood and slowly circled the room looking for a way out. "Naruto, why do you think those ninja's attacked last night?"

"I don't know. But they were Zaku's men. I saw his insignia on a few of them." He answered, glancing over his shoulder at the girl.

"If they really were his men, then it won't be long until he himself comes will it?" Naruto didn't respond, they both already knew the answer. They continued to search in silence until Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is stupid. Why don't we just blow up the damn wall?" Unknown to him, Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Because, Naruto, they put some weird seal on the room stopping our chakra flow. Didn't you notice?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course I noticed." He gave off a nervous laugh as he continued his search. A few more minutes stretched in silence as they continued looking.

"God frick it. There are no windows and no door. What'd they do? Build the wall after they threw us in here?" Hinata angrily kicked the wall in aggravation, earning a snicker from the blonde.

Just as she stopped, they heard a light explosion on the other side of the wall. Hurried footsteps and varied crashing noises followed. Hinata's eyes widened as she jumped back from the wall just before it exploded.

The dust settled revealing a man with grey hair and another with light brown. They looked around and smiled when seeing Naruto and Hinata.

"Naru, Hina, finally. We've been looking everywhere for you two." The grey haired man stepped forward. "Hi, you probably don't remember me. I'm Hika." Naruto's blue eyes looked him over, recognizing him as the man he had spoken to that night at the bar.

"And I'm Kazo." This man seemed a bit bitter and Naruto knew why. He was the one he had knocked out and taken the place of.

"Right, well we're here to rescue you guys." Hika smiled down at them, his black eyes shining. Naruto and Hinata merely stared in disbelief. "What's with the faces? You thought we'd just leave our captured allies to die? No way. Those bastards might have managed to kill the others, but no way are we leaving you to be killed too."

Realization dawned on Hinata who quickly stood up. "Thanks. It's great to see you guys again." A light blush flashed over Kazo's face as he moved to untie her. Hika also untied Naruto who moved over to Hinata. "Well, if you guys are here, I'm guessing Zaku isn't far behind?"

Kazo, who had been openly staring at her, answered her question. "Yeah, the boss is here. He should be tracking down that stupid little business man as we speak." Hinata and Naruto exchanged looks before turning back with a smile.

"Well, then, I thank you for rescuing us. And I'm sorry." Hinata sent a quick gab to Hika's neck, effectively knocking him out, but careful not to kill him. Naruto simply punched the other on top of his head, causing him to crumble and lose consciousness. Hinata's pale eyes leveled on Naruto. "Must you be so harsh?"

"Hey. He deserved it. Did you see the way he was staring at you?" Hinata merely shrugged, earning a pout from Naruto. "Well, lets go save us a business man." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Both shinobi ran through the corridors, making there way to the top floor. On their way they passed bleeding and beaten bodies, some being Zaku's men, and some not. It was still dark out, and the moon shone brightly through the windows. The blood stained walls seemed to glow in its subtle light.

They came across a few different enemies and quickly took them out. With her byakugan activated, Hinata lead the Uzumaki through the building bringing them to the top floor. The large black doors were still smoking from being burned near the middle. Hinata could see bits of chakra left around the singed hole. Motioning to Naruto, they stealthily ran into the room.

Naruto's blue eyes scanned the room they had entered. Everything was thrown out of it's place and there were holes in the walls and furniture. The body of a dead body guard sat propped up against the far wall, a jagged hole where his heart should be. Flinging open the next door, they hurried into the next room, finding more corpses.

Running through a dark corridor, they could hear the sounds of a struggle coming from the room ahead. Bursting through the door, they came in just in time to see Zaku ram his sword through the last bodyguard's chest and Takashi backed up against the wall in fear. His glowing green eyes averted to the door and a smile lit his face at seeing the two teens.

"Ah, Naru, Hina. It's a pleasure to see you two again." However, his smile faded when as he dodged a kunai aimed for his head. His eyes narrowed on the purple haired girl. "What do you think you're doing?" He sounded betrayed, but most of all, he sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, Zaku-san. But we work for you no longer." Hinata held her head tall as she spoke, her activated byakugan looking more menacing each second. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Takashi-kun."

Zaku's eyes narrowed as he took a step in the direction of the frightened man. He actions were forced to stop as several shuriken flew at him, sending him jumping in the direction of the other door.

"I believe she said to step away." All signs of Naruto's usual carefree attitude were gone. His eyes held nothing but determination and anger. The combination of the angry Uzumaki and the stoic Hyuuga sent shivers up Zaku's spine.

Just as Naruto finished speaking, the door flew open to show a hysteric Reka. Her long green hair was jaggedly cut and she wore blood splattered clothes. Her eyes were dilated and tears poured from them in pure terror. Not realizing what she had walked into, she jaggedly stepped into the room, not seeming to realize anyone else was inside.

Zaku quickly grabbed her and held a kunai to her throat. Wide eyes stared at the man, and she only cried harder, mumbling incoherent words.

"I think it'd be best if I left for now. Take care." He jabbed the knife into her shoulder and threw her to the blonde. Sending one last wink in their direction he jumped out of the window. Naruto caught her and pulled the weapon from her trembling body.

"Naruto. Take care of her. I'm getting Takashi-kun out of here." Naruto could only nod to Hinata's request. Just as she left through the door, the other opened showing a panting and bruised Reno.

"Naruto-" The red head was cut off by Naruto who threw Reka into his arms.

"Reno, watch her, ok? I'm going to kill Zaku and end this." Her ran over to the window and hastily jumped out.

The cold air ran over his body as he ran across the rooftop, looking for his opponent. Seeing a shadow run along the edge of the building, Naruto doubled his speed in order to catch up. Sprinting along, he managed to punch the enemy shinobi in the back of the head, sending him hurtling to the ground.

Quickly forming the proper hand seals, Naruto formed the resengan, intent on finishing the battle quickly.

Zaku managed to dodge his attack as he flipped to the side, a sly smile on his face. "Is this really what it comes down to Naruto? Switching sides in the middle of the game?"

"Oh shut up. I was never on your side to begin with!" Creating shadow clones, they all ran at the black and grey haired man. He easily destroyed them all, leaving only the real Naruto.

"That's harsh Naruto. So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm going to kill you! What else would I do?" His fist barely made contact with he others face as he smoothly dodged, the smile still present.

"Kill me? But the way this is going, it might take a while and that doesn't bode so well for your friends inside." They were cycling through a series of complicated Taijutsu moves, Naruto performing them flawlessly and Zaku easily blocking all of them.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Naruto was getting angrier by the second, causing his technique to become sloppy. Seeing an opening, Zaku slammed his fist into Narutos stomach and his knee into his face, sending him to the ground.

"Dear Naru, let me ask you this. Why do you think we decided to attack him here when he was surrounded by all his bodyguards and go through the hassle of launching a full attack when so many other people inside would get in the way? Because, it wouldn't have worked for us if he only died. If he died, they would have just found a replacement. What we needed was him dead and all the documents and inventory destroyed. So, what's the easiest solution to destroy millions of papers?" Crouching down, he roughly grabbed his think blonde spikes, forcing him to look into his face. "Blowing up the building of course." Here, Naruto's blue eyes widened and snapped in the direction of the building.

"What do you mean blow it up?" He tried to come across as angry, but the panic was obvious in his eyes.

"You know, blow up. Like 'ka-boom'. I've already activated the detonator. I'd say your friends have about two minutes to live." He again punched him in the stomach, sending the young blonde skidding across the rough surface of the rooftop. "See ya." Standing straight, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hastily getting up, Naruto sprinted to the window where he had exited from.

"Reno! Come on we have to-" Naruto's sentence was cut short by the image before him.

Reno was tower over the shocked form of Reka, a twisted smile on his face. Jerking his hand back, he pulled his short blade out from her chest. Her body fell onto the floor beside her and went into convulsions. Finally her stiff body went limp as she ceased to move.

Reno's smile split further across his face as a quiet laugh escaped him. His head turned to Naruto and he only gave him a soft smile.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. She can just be so damn annoying." He looked at the girl before him and lightly kicked her with his shoe, seeing if she really was dead.

"Reno…what? Why did you do that? What the hell!" Naruto was coming out of the shock, but he still didn't understand what was going on. Reno was his best friend here. He never thought he'd be capable of killing an innocent girl.

"You still haven't figured it out? Let me explain, I work for Zaku. And seeing as how you were just trying to kill him, I have to kill you." Sliding his knife back into its holder, he drew his staff and pointed it in Naruto's direction. "Oh, and incase you're wondering, there is no detonator, he lied."

* * *

AN: that's it for now. Review if you'd like. 


	13. Confidential confessions

AN: Finally, another chapter. Ok, just to answer some reviews...

There will be no lemon in this story, sorry. but it is rated T. And you say that Hinata's confession was anti-climactic, but i dont really see that as a confession. I mean, they obviously knew that they liked each other right? They were making out and stuff. It's not like they admited that theyre in love with each other.

* * *

"What do you mean he lied?!" Naruto's face scrunched up in anger. "Damn bastard." His blue eyes watched carefully as Reno approached.

"Well he had to get away from you. After all, he has more important people to kill." Green eyes slid smoothly over Naruto's face and in the direction of the opposite door. Naruto followed his gaze and realized what he was getting at. _'That's the way Hinata went. Crap.'_

Turning around, he began to run across the roof in search of her, when Reno stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, Naru, but I can't let you leave just yet." Raising his staff higher, Naruto was forced to comply and also took a fighting stance.

Hinata had made it to the forest area just out of the village and stopped. Takashi, who had stopped shaking by now, looked up at her.

"Hina, what's going on?" He managed to keep relatively quiet, observant in the fact that they were obviously hiding.

"I'm sorry Takashi-kun. I'm sorry that we lied to you. But I'm here to help you now." Her kind smile seemed to calm him a little, but he still wasn't satisfied. Squinting through the dark to see, he stepped a little closer to her.

"I don't understand. None of this makes sense." Hinata could hear the desperation in his voice. Looking into his chocolate colored eyes, she gave him the most soothing look she could.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain it now." Taking a step away from him, she looked around. "I've set up a few barriers. No one should be able to find you here. I have to go, I'll come back to get you." Just before Hinata could jump into the darkness, a hand grasped her wrist.

"Hina-chan, please don't go. I don't know what's going on, and I don't even know if you really are trying to help me, but I don't want you to leave." He pulled her close to him. She gave him a confused look before settling to look into his chest and let him finish talking. "When I first saw you, Hina-chan, that day on the street…I think I fell in love with you."

"Takashi-kun I don-" her words were cut off as he continued talking.

"I don't know anything about you. I don't even know if Hina is your real name. But…I feel like, if given the chance, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." Grasping her shoulders, he looked into her face. "I love you."

Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers in a sweet and chaste kiss. She could feel the passion radiate off of him and the raw emotion in it. Her body stiffened, she didn't return the kiss, but she couldn't bring herself to push him off. Finally, his mouth released hers. His face hovered over hers, searching her eyes.

"Hina, I-" He never finished his sentence as Hinata hit a pressure point, causing him to lose consciousness. Leaning his body against the base of a tree, she stepped away from him, muttering a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

"Just wait here. I'll come back to get you." Her Byakugan activated, and her face void of any emotion, she set off into the woods, ready to face the enemy.

Blue eyes stared into green, neither daring to move. The setting couldn't have been more perfect. They stood alone on the rough rooftop, the sun just beginning to rise behind them. Its bright rays illuminated Naruto's golden hair, making him seem more vibrant than he was before. Reno's red hair seemed to catch on fire as he shifted positions, starting the match.

It was almost a rhythm for them. One would attack, the other would block. Their movements were fluid, and they almost never broke their eye contact.

Metal clashed with metal as each tried to gain the advantage over the other. Forming appropriate hand signs, Naruto bent the wind to his control and thrust it in the others direction.

Reno simply cut through the harsh winds with his staff, coming out unharmed. Charging forward, he managed to strike the blonde's right shoulder.

Taking advantage of the close range, Naruto hurriedly threw a kunai before jumping away. Waves of pain rolled out from the already forming bruise on his shoulder but he ignored it.

Reno pulled the sharp weapon out from his leg, wincing at the sting. Both were smirking as they stood, readying themselves for the next attack.

"You know Naru, it's too bad. Looks like we'll never be able to get that ramen like we promised." Reno wasn't smirking when he said this. He turned to look to the side, gazing for a second at the sun before turning back to the Uzumaki.

"Yeah, it's too bad." His ocean blue eyes seemed distant as he spoke. Reno was his friend. He didn't want to fight him, but he had to.

The fight continued, but both seemed distracted. They were both hit with moves they could have easily dodged and both didn't seem to really notice.

Summoning clones, he silently ordered them to rush the red head. Naruto himself henged into a kunai which was picked up by a clone. Reno struck one after the other, the smoke around him growing thick.

It wasn't long until he was completely surrounded. Slamming the end of the staff into the ground, he used it as leverage to propel himself into a spinning kick. Another wave came and he began to grow frustrated.

Punching on last clone in the gut, he performed a series of signs before shoving his open palm into the chest of an attacking Naruto-look-alike. The double ganger stood momentarily still before electricity visibly surged through him, making him disappear.

The light rippled off of the clone and jumped to the one next to it. The single attack managed to take out twenty of the clones, but Reno still had a lot more to go. Jumping up, he did a downward sweep attack with his staff, managing to hit a few from above.

Landing on his feet, he immediately jumped up again seeing the kunai flying at him. The weapon struck into the ground and its form changed.

Now, Naruto stood below him, at a perfect advantage spot for an attack. Propelling himself toward his enemy, Naruto grabbed a hold of his ankle. Using it as a holder, he pulled his own body higher than Reno's and delivered a swift kick to the back of his neck.

The red heads limp body flew threw the air in the other direction and collided with the wall of the building. Blood spewed from his mouth as he coughed, trying to gain his breath.

Cursing his misjudgment, Reno stood and raised his hands, preparing for a jutsu. Taking out his sword, he charged Naruto.

The blade passed by the blonde without scratching him. A small smirk covered Reno's face as he turned back to his opponent, raising the sword again. He swung and missed. Every time he went to hit him, Naruto would dodge and he'd attack again. Finally, Naruto punched him in the stomach smacking him into the wall behind him.

Feeling triumphant, the Uzumaki took a step toward the other. Suddenly, pain shot through his body causing him to fall to the ground. Gasping for breath the demon container tried to steady himself. Looking down, he saw numerous gashes that hadn't been there before.

Every place that the sword was supposed to strike had been damaged. The skin around each cut was black like it had been burned. The blood that fell from his body felt sticky and the loss of it was beginning to make him dizzy.

Reno rose and pulled out numerous kunai, ready to end the battle. Summoning his strength, Naruto managed to dodge the onslaught of weapons.

Jumping up, Naruto hoped to hit him from above. Another wave of kunai hit him, a few lodging themselves in his arms and legs. Dropping down, he pulled them out of himself and threw them right back.

None made contact as Reno quickly dodged, but that didn't stop the smile from forming over the other's whiskered face.

Using the thrown weapons as a distraction, Naruto moved in and punched Reno in the face with a chakra infused fist. A sickening crunch resonated around them as his body fell heavily to the ground, skidding across the rough surface.

Blood dripped from his temple as he pulled himself back up, matching the deep color of his hair. He seemed unsteady and Naruto took full advantage of it. Reno wasn't able to respond in time as the shinobi hit him repeatedly in all his weak points.

Going in for the final hit, Naruto gathered the air around them and swirled it around his hand, creating a form of resengan, and rammed his fist into the others stomach. Blood flew from his mouth, splattering across the smooth skin of the Uzumaki.

Dull green eyes stared blankly up as his body ceased to rise and fall with each breath. Crimson hair fell loosely out of the ponytail it had always been tied in, pooling around the pale face. The stark comparison between the fierce red of it and the creamy white color of his skin only made him look more tragic. A large hole in his upper abdomen was the result of the last attack. The flesh was twisted and ripped, giving it an almost swirling affect. Thick sheets of blood ran along the slant of the floor the body rested on, staining it as it went.

Blue eyes stared down at the fallen man. Despite the stoic face, the eyes held an ocean of emotions. He watched as the once vibrant eyes seemed to slowly fade, and the slightly shaking body stopped moving. He could smell the thick waves of blood pouring out his open wound. And he saw how the still rising sun cast a subtle glow upon the serene face.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Naruto knelt beside his unmoving friend, and lifted his hand to his face. Sliding the eyelids closed, he said a silent prayer and with one last glance, left to continue his search.

The young heiress swiftly jumped through the trees, watching the setting around her. The sun had begun to rise and the light was casting shadows in the forest around her, making her more cautious of her surroundings.

She stopped as her bloodline limit picked up a large amount of chakra heading toward her. Standing in the traditional Hyuuga stance, she waited for them to appear.

A figure jumped onto the branch opposite of her and stopped. His green eyes narrowed at the girl as his head tilted to the side, his black and grey hair falling and casting a shadow over him. The scar on his face seemed to illuminate in the vibrant light of the sun.

"Hina…to be honest, I'm not very surprised to see you here." He didn't even bother to hide his sneer.

"Please don't talk to me. Your voice is really annoying." Focusing the chakra she propelled herself through the air. In true gentle fist style, her attacks were based off of major chakra control and taijutsu. Her movements were fluid but harsh making it hard to dodge.

But Zaku was moving out of her way with ease, not even breaking a sweat. His palm connected with her forehead and the force sent her body into a nearby tree.

Shaking off the pain, she pulled herself out and attempted to make contact with her palms. Altering her style, her leg swept out, kicking his feet from under him.

Performing a back flip he landed gracefully on another branch. A kunai whizzed past his face and struck the tree behind him. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about how horrible of a shinobi she was when a sizzling sound echoed in his ears.

His eyes widened and he jumped away as an explosive tag detonated. Unfortunately for him, he activated another one. Each time he got away from one, he ran into another.

In all the confusion the Hyuuga slipped away from him and hid herself, readying her next attack.

* * *

AN: Yup that's it. sorry about the lameness of this story. I suck at writing fight scenes... I'll do better next time. 


	14. Mission complete

AN: OK...its just plain depressing that it took me this long to finish this story. so yes people, this is officially the end of facing you...thank god it's over! Well, yeah...enjoy...

* * *

The battle taking place was like a blur for the girl

The battle taking place was like a blur for the girl. She needed to be closer to perform her attacks correctly but he just wouldn't stay still. Every tactic she used wasn't working and she was running low on chakra.

Striking forward with her palm she missed once again and received a blow to her side, sending her into a nearby tree. Pulling herself from the splintering wood she looked over herself and her enemy.

Cuts and bruises littered her pale skin while Zaku seemed relatively untouched. She had only managed to hit him twice, and only because she had combined the gentle fist with her water techniques.

Her body hurt and her eyes stung, but she kept moving in those smooth fluid motions. Forming the chakra over her arm, she managed to form a sort of whip and hit him solidly in the chest.

Zaku could already feel the bruise forming from the last hit, but it didn't matter. He could tell just by looking that the girl was at her limit. Her eyes were glassy and her breaths were shallow. He knew she wouldn't last much longer, he just had to wait.

Her movements were erotic and uncoordinated but she didn't care. She knew she had to finish it soon. Just as he moved to dodge her attack she lunged forward, meeting him in the air.

A smile came to her as her kunai cut into his right shoulder, the blade dragging downward and leaving a large gash.

But her smile faded as waves of pain over ran her senses. Looking down her pale eyes reflected the red color of her blood as it poured out around the enemies kunai. Kicking herself away from him, she ripped the weapon out of her body before landing heavily on the ground. Her small hand grasped at the wound, but the blood still flowed.

Naruto ran through the forest. All his senses tuned into the scene around him. He didn't think anything bad had happened to Hinata. She was a highly trained Kunoichi who could handle herself.

But, still, he was worried. He didn't know what he would do if she dies now.

Quickening his pace he continued through the forest, looking for any clues as to where she would be.

Finally, his bright blue eyes landed on the small, lithe frame he had come to know so well. For a second he allowed himself to be happy. That one second in which he thought he had managed to find her before Zaku.

That was, until he saw the blood dripping though her fingers. Even with moving as fast as he could, even when her pale eyes turned and locked with his, he already knew he was too late.

She didn't scream as the sword rammed into her stomach. She didn't cry when it came back out the other side. She didn't even look all that shocked.

Her eyes were still locked with his as the enemy pushed his foot against her chest and withdrew the weapon. She even offered him a small smile as she closed her eyes and fell back to the ground.

Rage took over as Naruto looked down at her. His eyes were turning red as was the chakra that was pouring out of him. He knew what was happening, it had happened many times before.

The unusual blood lust. The blinding darkness that came and the deafness that didn't allow him to hear when they screamed.

Everything grew dark around him. The bright green color of Zaku's eyes were the last things he remembered seeing. He could feel his body moving. He could feel his claws ripping through skin and taste the blood as it sprayed against his face.

Finally, the darkness was lifted as he felt a shuriken lodge itself into his back. Spinning around, he felt his rage subside as his eyes landed on the signature orbs of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji jumped down beside him, followed by two squads. Naruto didn't speak, he only nodded once before turning around and heading back to Hinata.

He would let Neji take care of Zaku. He was fairly certain he was almost dead anyways. His demon side almost always seemed to kill off the enemy before allowing Naruto to take control again.

Naruto wove his way through the trees, coming back to where Hinata was. Medic-nin were already there and treating the wounds. They had managed to slow the bleeding, but the dark color continued to stain the thick bandages wrapped around her.

Lowering himself beside her, he ran a blood stained hand through her hair. She was shaking, and her forehead was creased in pain. Reaching a hand out he tried to soothe her as best he could.

"Sir, can you please step away? We're going to have to transfer her onto a stretcher and carry her back to the village." One of them spoke, trying to give him a stern and commanding look. His grip only tightened on the Hyuuga heiress.

"No. I'll carry her back." He stated firmly.

"But, you have injuries that need to be treated. You're in no condition to carry her." The other medic protested. He moved to grab Naruto but a harsh voice stopped him.

"Leave him be. He can carry her back if he wants to." Neji ordered, coming up to them. They only nodded before running off, mumbling something about injured people being too stubborn.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he rose with Hinata bundled in his arms.

"Don't thank me. I just happen to know my cousin would much rather come into a village with another shinobi rather than on some stretcher. She's stubborn like that." Neji commented. Naruto only gave him half a smile, his worried eyes still trailing over Hinata.

"You should take her back now. We have to stay behind to do a few things. We'll catch up later." His tone changed from light to commanding as he turned to give orders to his subordinates.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted through the trees and on his way home. He couldn't barely feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Her face paling, and her bandages getting redder with every step he took.

Bending down he placed a gentle kiss against her temple before doubling his speed.

xXx

Soft light streamed through the window in the white room. The rays laying across the crisp sheets of the bed.

Hinata opened her eyes dully and taking in the plain white of the ceiling. Blinking a few times she shifted her gaze to the window. Closing her eyes again she brought her hand up to her bandaged head. Her body felt stiff, like she had been laying in this bed for days, but other than that, she felt fine.

"I see her royal majesty is finally awake." Hinata shot up at hearing that voice. Her eyes locked on the figure at the end of her bed as a slow smile took over her features. His bright blonde locks framed his face as he walked around to the side of the bed, his hands in his pockets. Leaning down closer to her, he gave her his chestier smile. "And here I was thinking sleeping beauty would never wake up."

Not long ago, he had spoken the same words. Turning her head away she kept one eye on him as she spoke. "It's too bad this sleeping beauty will never get a kiss from her prince charming."

Turning her face back to him Naruto covered her lips with his in a small and sweet kiss. "There. Better?"

"Hmm…" Hinata moved back a little to look him over. "Well, you're not very princely." She swept over him again. "Or charming."

Naruto was about to argue when she silenced him with a quick kiss. "But I guess you'll do."

He gave her his signature grin as he pushed her back onto the bed rather forcefully. "Now Hinata, you need plenty of bed rest. According to the doctor you're body is still repairing itself." He stated matter of factly as he sat down on the side of the bed. Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"If I were sick would I be able to do this?" Springing up she tackled the young boy to the bed, her top half laying on top of his.

"No." Naruto flipped their positions, he head landing solidly on the pillow. "But you still need to rest." Naruto shifted so his entire body lay on the bed beside her. "But don't worry. I'll give you plenty of time to make out with me later. Although it must be so hard for you to resist me since I'm just so damn sexy." He mocked.

"Yeah. It's killing me on the inside." She deadpanned.

"Good." Naruto gave a sharp nod before moving to give a small kiss to her forehead. Just as his lips made contact the door opened. Both teens looked over to see Hyuuga Neji standing at the door.

A slight smile could be seen before fading away as he address the two. "Hello Hinata-sama. Hello Naruto."

Both gave a hello as Naruto rolled off of the bed. "Well, I'll give you two some quality family time. Baa-chan told me to tell her when you woke up anyways. I'll come back later, ok Hinata?" Naruto left out the door before she could respond, his bright and cheery smile the last thing she saw.

Pulling the sheets off of her Hinata swung her feet off the bed and rested them on the cold tiled floor. "Does father know I'm back?" She asked, her eyes going to meet his.

"Yes. And he requests your presence. The elders have assembled again." Neji paused a moment before continuing. "They already talked to Tsunade about suspending your missions."

"Yeah. I thought they would." She sighed. "Well this sucks." Her reaction somewhat surprised Neji. He had expected her to silently seethe while openly defying the wishes of the clan. But the girl before him was simply swinging her legs while blowing her bangs out of her face.

"There's something else you should know." She gave him her full attention. "You should know this before you see them." He ran a hand through his long brown hair in exasperation. "They've chosen a suitor for you. They're not going to let you get out of it."

Hinata sat in silence for a minute, her eyes focusing to her left. "Ok." Was all she said.

"Hinata-sama. Do you know what that means? They've chosen a husband for you so you can take over the clan. It means you can't be with-" She cut him off.

"I know what it means." Rising from the bed she put her shoes on and walked to her door. Her expression turned stoic as she turned back to her cousin. "Come, Neji. Lets go have a talk with the elders."

Neji followed silently behind his cousin toward the Hyuuga compound. He knew this would happen eventually, they all did. But, he also knew Hinata wasn't the type of person to take it sitting down. That's why he knew she'd make a good leader. That's also why he had no problem following her to his death.

* * *

AN: And that's that...I'll be editing the beginning and middle areas of this story since it sucks and I can't stand it. So, if you people happen to get any alerts saying I updated on any chapters up to 14 just ignore them...unless you want to read them, then go ahead. I'll be keeping this in the in-progress section until the editing is complete. And also...as you can see, there will be a sequel to this lovely thing. BUT! It'll be better and easier to write considering the fact that they will NOT be going on a mission! The last update I do will be on ch. 15, telling you what the name of the sequel will be...That's probably what I'll do anyways...so, til then. thank you, and good bye!


End file.
